My Angel
by Lu78
Summary: Josh and Donna, through the rough times and getting to the good times
1. Chapter 1

Title:- My Angel

Author:- Lu

Disclaimer:- I don't own anyone or anything that you recognise, anything else is a creation of my overactive imagination.

Summery:- Josh and Donna through some tough stuff. Leading to the rest of their lives.

A.N - This is my first attempt at a West Wing fic. Please let me know what you think. Good or Bad? You choose.

Josh's POV

I walked into my office after a quick trip to the toilet and the coffee machine. I needed something to keep me awake. Me and my office companion. But she wasn't there, until I looked to the sofa and there she lay sound asleep. Who could blame her? I, Josh Lyman was the worst boss in he world. I keep my senior assistant here until all hours of the night and expect her just to get on with it. She is the best person in my life and looking at her now, she is my angel. She's always been there for me no matter what has happened in my life.

I look at her as she sleep. Her legs are crossed at the ankle, one hand is under her head while the other lays on her stomach. She looks at peace in herself, a slight smile crosses her face as she sleeps. I go back to my desk and look over the file we were reviewing and writing notes on for a while. She lets out a moan. I look back up at her and noticed her expression has changed. She looks in pain. The her face relaxes again. I choose to ignore it, thinking she is having a bad dream. When she lets out the moan again I walk around my desk to her side. I watch as she brings her knees up to her chest and her eyes screw tightly shut again. "Donna." I gently shake her. "Donna wake up it's all right, I'm here." I tell her. Slowly her eyes open but still she looks in pain. "Donna tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't know. Get someone." She manages to squeak out.

Hearing her like that scares me. Donna is the strong one, she's not allowed to be the weak one, that's reserved for me. I rush out the office, not knowing who is still here. Who am I supposed to get anyway? I run along one of the corridor's and by chance bump into Doctor Bartlett. "Just the person, Doctor Bartlett can you come with me?"

"Josh, what's the matter?" She asks as she hurries along beside me.

"Something's wrong with Donna." Is all I manage to say as we reach my office. Donna is still on the sofa, tears streaming from her beautiful face. "It's okay Donna. I found Doctor Bartlett."

"Donna, look at me?" Doctor Bartlett tells her. Donna weakly lifts her head. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Really painful cramps in my stomach, blinding headache, soreness in my chest." Donna croaks out. I reach for her hand which she grips tightly too. I look to Doctor Bartlett who gives me a knowing look.

"Donna, is there a chance you could be pregnant?" She asks looking back down to Donna. We both look at her, she looks guiltily as she nods. "Josh, here is what you need to do, take her in your car to the hospital. If we call an ambulance this late, there will be a media circus awaiting you at the hospital."

"Do you know what's wrong?" I ask, although I have a fair idea.

"I think Donna is experiencing a miscarriage." She says quietly as she hears Donna crying again.

"Donna don't worry, I'll get you out of here." I reassure her. How could this be happening to my Donna? Why didn't she tell me she was pregnant? In fact who was she pregnant by? These weren't really questions I should be thinking about right now. My main priority is to get Donna out of here and get her proper medical attention.

I am sitting in the waiting area of the OB/GYN floor in the GW hospital. The doctor has been in with Donna for a while. She was taken right away as soon as we arrived. The staff have been asked to keep this quiet so Donna doesn't get hassled by anyone. My mind is reeling wondering how she is and how she is coping. The baby wasn't mine but I am grieving as if it had been.

A nurse gently shakes my shoulder bringing me back from the dream world I had been in. "Mr Lyman, the doctor will speak to you now." She is a kindly old lady, with a smile that would melt the hearts of everyone she spoke to.

"Thank you." I squeak ot as I head towards Donna's room. I can hear muffled speech coming through the door before it opens and Donna's doctor walks out.

"Mr Lyman. Miss Moss asked if I would speak to you and let you know that she is all right." The doctor spoke quickly.

"Is she really all right. Donna can be quite forceful if she wants something badly enough."

"She certainly is forceful but I can assure you she will be fine. Physically she is but emtionally she may take time to come to terms and deal with what has happened. Miss Moss was almost twelve weeks pregnant. It can be hard to deal with a miscarriage at any stage but the longer the foetus is in the womb sometimes the harder it can be to deal with it."

"Can I see her?" I ask, desperate to see my darling Donna for myself. I wouldn't be satisfied until I had spoken to her myself.

"Yes. She is a little sleepy so please only stay for a while." The doctor explained. "If there is anythign else you need just speak to me before you leave."

"Thank you doctor." I tell him befor he walks away. Hesitating with my hand on the door handle, I take a deep breath before entering the room. Donna's lying on the bed, facing the window. Her knees are drawn up to her chest and one arm is hanging from the side of the bed. As I get closer to the bed I realise she is already asleep. She's had one tough night. Who can blame her?

Although she is asleep, I can't resist the urge to sit beside her and watch her sleep. I pull the chair closer to the bed and take her hand into my own. "My sweet Donna. Don't you worry about a thing." I tell the beautiful sleeping form in front of me.

"I'm sorry." I hear the whisper before looking down. I see the bright eyes of Donna staring up at me, tears pooling in them.

"Hey, what have you to be sorry about?" I sooth her, gently pushing the hair from her face. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But I didn't tell you that I might be pregnant." She said, her voice close to breaking. One lone tears sliding down the alabaster skin of her cheek.

"That doesn't matter. I know you would have told me eventually. I just want you to know that I am here for you. You don't have to worry about anything. I promise you that I will always be here for you."

"That means a lot Josh." She tells me before her eyes flutter close. The hold she has on my hand loosens as she falls into a deep, hopefully peaceful slumber.

I wait a little while longer, before kissing her cheek. "Goodnight, my darling." I whisper before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh's POV.

It's now seven hours since I took Donna to the hospital. I have had just enough time to get home, change clothing and get back to the office before anyone else can get there. I need to check the office and get all my own notes and files ready for the day. Something I am not used to doing. I guess this is where I realise just how much I need Donna.

The clock on the wall in my office reads 7.15am. So much has happened in so little time. People will be arriving soon and wondering where Donna is. I'm not going to say a thing. They don't need to know about her. I'll make something up. I look around and find last night's meal carton's still lying on the floor.

"Josh, where's Donna?" I hear Leo call from along the hall.

"Eh, ill. Some stomach flu or something." I lie, hoping I sound convincing enough.

"Okay, staff in 10."

"Right, I'll be there." I answer almost stumbling over my words.

The rest of the day goes along all right. I miss seeing her face just through the door and wishing that I was with her every five minutes, isn't doing me a lot of good so when I get the chance to leave early I jump at it and drive straight across to the hospital.

Walking into her room, I notice the bed empty and freshly made. "Excuse me, where is Donna Moss?" I ask the kind nurse I spoke to last night.

"Oh Mr Lyman, she was discharged an hour ago. She tried to contact you but you had already left the office. She told me to tell you not to worry about her and she'll be at home."

I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding. "Thank you so much." I tell her, gently laying my hand on her arm. "For everything." She smiles at me before I head back out the door and back to my car.

Sitting in the car I call Donna. "Hello." That sweet voice in my ear is just proof that she really is all right.

"Hey you, couldn't wait to get out of there hey."

"Josh, I'm sorry. I was hating it in there and when they said I could go I tried to call you." She answered in a run on sentence.

"It's all right, as long as you're okay." I tell her.

"I'm fine, in fact I'm just off to bed now, so I'll speak to you tomorrow. I'm really tired Josh." She sounds weary.

"Okay, sweet dreams my sweet Donnatella." I almost whisper down the phone to her. I don't know where my voice has gone.

"Night Joshua." She says before hanging up the phone.

The following morning I walk into the bullpen and see her. What on earth is she doing here? As I walk past her desk I grab her by the arm and pull her into my office. "What are you doing here?"

"My work." She answers nonchalantly.

"Donna, the doctor told me you should be off for at least a week. You shouldn't be here." I am trying my hardest not to yell at her but she infuriates me sometimes.

"You wouldn't last a week without me." She answers almost laughing at me. I know she's right but still.

"Donna, you need to rest, that's what the doctor said."

"Josh, why are you shouting at Donna?" CJ's voice breaks through our little argument. "And what on earth is up with your sofa? And Donna, what is he talking about a doctor?"

It's then and only then does Donna notice that the sofa has no covers on it. She looks to me, biting her bottom lip before turning back to CJ. "CJ, I can answer all those questions for you." I hear her answer CJ. I look at her and see the look of sheer panic on her face but she knows he has to face the music. "If I tell you, you have to promise to keep this under your hat. No-one knows." CJ nodded. "Josh is yelling at me because my doctor told me that I should be off work for at least a week after what I have gone through. The reason the doctor told me this and quite possibly the reason that Josh's sofa covers are no longer on the sofa is that two nights ago I suffered a miscarriage."

I look to Donna with awe. She managed to tell CJ without her voice faltering at all. I can see the tears in her eyes though. She can't fool me into thinking that she didn't care about the child she was carrying.

"What?" CJ seems dumbfounded, a little like me in the hospital. "Donna, what happened? Who was the father?"

"CJ, maybe you should give Donna some time?" I intervene, noticing Donna's pale face getting whiter by the minute.

"Josh, it's all right." Donna reassures me. "CJ, I was almost three months pregnant a result of an ex-boyfriend forcing himself on me. Josh knew nothing about it and was frankly shocked when I placed him in the predicament on Monday night."

"Oh Donna." Was all CJ could say before Donna bolted from the room. "Josh, I'm sorry I came in here with all guns blazing."

"Don't worry CJ, maybe now she'll realise she shouldn't be here." I answer as I head to find Donna. I know roughly where she will have gone, the ladies bathroom's down the stairs. It where she always goes when she gets upset about something. As I walk down there I bump into Doctor Bartlett for the first time since Monday night.

"Josh, I was heading to see you, how's Donna?" She asks laying a hand on my arm.

"I'm going to find out." I answer. She looks at me rather peculiarly. "She came into work this morning and has just had to explain herself to CJ. I'm heading to the bathroom to make sure she's all right."

"Was it a miscarriage?" Doctor Bartlett asks. I can only nod. "Allow me to find her Joshua. Let me have a woman to woman talk."

"Yes ma'am." I answer as I watch the presidents wife walk into the bathroom I know Donna is in.

A.N- Thanks to my reviewers. It's encouraging to here your words as this is my first West Wing Fic. I hope I explained the babies father all right in this chapter and I promise that I will try and get more Fluff up in the next few chapters. But you know even though this story is AU, Josh and Donna will never have an easy time of it. Thanks again - Lu


	3. Chapter 3

Donna's POV

I can't believe that I just broke down like that. I'm not like that at all, well on the surface anyway. I have situated myself in the downstairs bathroom, in the last stall with the door locked. I know Josh will be down here soon. He always knows where to find me when I get like this. It scares him to see me weak and vulnerable. It scares me to see myself like that.

The door to the bathroom opens but it isn't Josh's voice I hear, it's a feminine voice I recognise all too well. "Donna, are you here?"

It's Doctor Bartlett. I need to thank her for the other night. "Yes." My voice doesn't even sound like my own. I slid the lock on the door and walk into the main area of the bathroom. Doctor Bartlett stands in front of me with a stunning red suit on. I glance in the mirror and realise what a mess I look. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for Donna. You have no reason to be sorry. You have been through a traumatic experience and here you are just two days later back at work." Doctor Bartlett shakes her head at me. "You should be at home."

"Is that you professional opinion?" I joke.

She smiles at me. "Professional and personal Donna. Come on, I'll get Josh to take you home."

"I don't want everyone to know." I murmur, close to tears yet again. Why am I such a wuss right now? Oh yeah, because I lost my baby two days ago.

"They won't. CJ won't say anything, she's too shocked and stunned. Josh, you know will keep your confidence and me, I won't say a thing." She takes me into her arms. I feel so safe there, kind of reminds me of my mother.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"Your welcome." She whispers back. "Now you know where I am if you ever need to talk." She tells em as she leads me out of the bathroom. Josh is standing by the door.

"Yes." I quietly say. "Thank you."

"No need. Now Joshua, I want you to take this girl home and make sure she is all right."

"No worries Doctor B. I'll do that."

"Josh wait, senior staff." I interrupt. I can't take him away from his meeting. I know what I have to do.

"Don't worry about it." He tells me as he takes my hand.

"No Josh, they have the right to know." I tell him. If I'm taking the DCoS away, they should know why.

"Donna, you don't' have to."

"Yes I do. Josh these people are my friends. My family. I have to tell them, they need to know why I'm off for the next week."

I think he understands as he takes my hand as we walk towards the Oval Office. I must look ghastly as Charlie looks at me funny. "Everyone's inside." He tells Josh.

We enter the Oval Office to everyone turning to look at me. Has CJ already told them? "Donna, are you all right?" The president asks.

"Eh no sir, that's why I'm here. I feel I should tell you why I wasn't here yesterday and why I need the next week off work." I start, my voice shaky, I can feel my knees tremble as well. Josh places his hand on my lower back, telling me he is here for me.

"Why do you need a week?" Leo's voice sounds angry. I know I am taking time off at the worst possible time but it's time I need. But before I get the chance to answer Josh is doing it for me.

Josh's POV

I'm standing here in the Oval Office watching my friends stare at Donna. Leo doesn't sound happy that she needs time off and Donna doesn't look fit enough to answer. Her whole body is trembling, so I decide to answer for her. "Mr President, Leo if you'll let me explain. Two nights ago Donna and I were working late." This receives some eye rolls from a lot of our colleagues. "Yes okay I know I work her too late every night, but on Monday night Donna took very ill and I had to take her to the hospital. Where she suffered a miscarriage." I can feel Donna's body shake even more. I can tell she is trying hard not to cry. "Her doctor told her to take at least a week off of work, but she knew that she couldn't do that. So she came back this morning but sir she isn't fit to be here. So with your permission I'd like to take her home and make sure she is all right."

Everyone is looking stunned. No wonder, it's a lot of information to take it all at the one time. The President stands and walks towards Donna. "Now then young lady, you should have listened to your doctor. I want you to go home and rest up. Get well and we'll see you next week." He nods at her. Donna nods back, I know she doesn't trust her voice at the moment. I watch as a lone tear tumbles down her cheek. The president notices as well and takes her into his arms, whispering something in her ear. It only makes more tears fall from her beautiful eyes.

"Josh, take her home and I'll see you tomorrow. Take good care of our girl today." The president tells me.

"I will sir. Don't you worry about that." I say as we walk from the Oval Office, my arm around Donna's shoulder guiding her towards the car park.

CJ's POV

"Guy's the baby wasn't Josh's in case that is what you were thinking." I say to the group who still don't seem to have taken it all in.

"How do you mean CJ?" Toby asks.

"I could see how you were all looking at him as he spoke, but believe me he wasn't the father." I tell them. "An ex-boyfriend forced himself on her a few months back which resulted in her being pregnant. Josh didn't even know until Monday nigh when it all happened."

"Okay thank you CJ. I presume you'll be able to keep this out of the news for Donna's sake." Leo asks me.

"Of course." I tell him, and that I will.


	4. Chapter 4

Josh's POV

I follow Donna up the stairs into her apartment. I've been here before but under very different circumstances. She looks worn out as she heads for the sofa and collapses onto it. "Hey honey, why don't you go and have a lie down in bed. I make you something to eat in a while. You go and rest just now."

She looks at me through weary eyes. "Okay." Her voice is weak as she attempts to lift herself from the sofa. I walk over to her side and place one hand under her knees and the other on her back and lift her. "Josh you don't...."

I don't let her finish the sentence. "Yes I do, after all you do for me this is the least I can do for you." I tell her and she snuggled into my chest. I took her down he hallway into her bedroom. A room I was not used to being in. It screamed Donna though. Such a feminine room, full of photo's, flowers and a few stuffed bears. Just as I imagined Donna would be. I lay her down in bed, removing her shoes before heading out the door. I looked back to see her fast asleep already, her hand laying protectively across her stomach. "Sweet dreams gorgeous."

Donna's POV

When I awoke I found myself in my own bed wrapped in my favourite blanket. I could smell coffee brewing and could hear the television on low from the living area. I smiled before pulling myself from my bed. I quickly glanced in the mirror before heading out to find Josh sitting on my sofa. "Hey what are you doing out of bed?" He asked walking up to me.

"Got bored and could hear the television." I laughed. "And smell coffee, is it classic Josh style coffee?"

He nod's before guiding me towards the sofa. "Now you just sit there, I'll pour you a cup before making you some soup. What kind would you like?"

"My favourite." I answer slyly knowing that he knows what that is.

"Okay. Chicken Noodle it is." He answers before disappearing into my small kitchen. "Where are your saucepans?"

"Cupboard beside the cooker. Left hand side." I call back, changing the channel from CNN to Lifetime TV. A secret I have managed to keep that I enjoy weepy films and real life stories. I know he'll flip when he appears back from the kitchen but I don't care. This is my house and my tv and I am ill.

"SO are you feeling any better?" Josh calls from the kitchen.

"A little, I suppose. Still feel a bit horrible but the doctors explained it to me. I'll be fine in a day or two." I tell him. "You'll miss me at work?" I ask the rhetorical question

"Not just at work." He answers surprising me.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just so glad that you are all right." He answers as he walks back into the living room. "Donna you really scared me the other night. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd find someone that'd make you coffee and be at your beck and call more than me." I answer cheekily as he hands me my coffee.

"There could be no other." I look up into his eyes and see something that I have never seen before. Genuine concern and fear.

"Josh, I'm not going anywhere." I tell him laying my hand on his arm. "I'm going to be by your side until this is all over."

"I want longer. Donna, I didn't want to tell you like this but I suppose it's a good a time as any. I love you. I always have. I can't imagine life without you."

'Oh My God!' I don't know what to think. My boss, my arrogant boss Joshua Lyman has just confessed that he loves me. "Josh do you know what you are saying?"

"Yes." He sits beside me, wrapping an arm around me. "I really love you Donna."

I guess it's finally time for me to confess my feelings that I have kept inside for all these years. "Josh, I love you too." And with that his lips are on mine and I am lost in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Donna's POV

It's been five days since I miscarried, three days since I told everyone, and also three days since Josh and I professed our love for one another. It's weird; he has been spending all his spare time (which I tell you isn't a lot) with me. I keep telling him, just wait till I'm 100 better, and then he won't know what's hit him.

It's around five o'clock in the early evening when I hear the door to my apartment open and a lot of voices talking very loudly at one another. I can't believe he has brought people here. He knows that I am not up for visitors just yet. He's enough for me to handle right now.

The voices get a little louder as the bedroom door opens. It closes again and his soft footsteps approach the bed. I know it's him from his steps, pathetic I know. My eyes are still closed, to give the appearance that I am asleep, but he knows me too well to think that I have slept through that. "Donna." He gently whispers. There's something about his voice that doesn't sound quite right.

I open one eye and look up at him. "Oh my God! Josh what happened?" I am sitting bolt right up in bed. He looks terrible. A split lip and the beginnings of a bruise on his right cheek.

"You're not going to like it." He tells me, his head down, not daring to make eye contact yet.

"What do you mean, I'm not going to like it? Who do I have to send flowers to now?" I ask, wrapping the duvet closer to my body.

He sits on the edge of the bed. "I went after him." He states clearly. My mind takes a minute to acknowledge what he has told me and I have a feeling I know the answer to the question I am about to ask but I'll ask anyway.

"After who?" I squeak.

"Eric."

My heart sinks. "Josh you didn't. After I told you not too." Tears are already welling in my eyes. He got into a fight for me. And with him. That man, of all people to get into a fight with, it had to be him.

"I couldn't help myself Donna. Toby found out where he was and I went after him." Josh still hadn't looked me in the eye. "I know I told you I wouldn't but I couldn't help myself Donna. You mean the world to me and he violated you."

"Months ago Joshua. This all happened months ago and now you're bringing it all back up again." I can feel the wetness on my cheek and know that at least one tear has slipped from my eye.

"Yeah, you'll probably have to relive it. I'm sorry Donna."

"What do you mean?" I ask retreating a little back from him. 'He's done it,' I thought, 'He's told the police.'

"The police got brought in after our fight and I explained the story so now they want to talk to you."

Turning away from him I lay back down, pulling the cover with me. "Leave me alone." I tell him, hoping he will do as I tell him. I hear him sigh before getting up and leaving the room. After hearing the door close I let the tears flow. I don't care; I'm going to have to relive that awful nightmare again. God Josh, you are such an idiot.

Josh's POV

I walked back out into the living with my eyes downcast, looking at the pattern on the wooden flooring. I can't believe what an idiot I've been. I've made Donna angry with me. More to the point I have made her cry, this day can not get any worse.

"How is she?" CJ's voice breaks through my reverie.

I forgot they were here. "Upset, understandably." I answer. All I can think is whether she will forgive me ever.

"So what exactly happened?" CJ asked in professional capacity. I suppose she is going to have to field questions about it. I mean it isn't every day that the DCoS gets into a random fight with a random guy.

"I don't know where to start." I tell her as I sit on the sofa with my head in my hands.

"The beginning is always a good place to start." She tells me.

Flashback.

"Josh." I looked up from the mountain of paperwork I have in front of me to see Toby standing in my doorway.

"Yes Toby, what can I do for you?" I ask, watching as he shifted from one foot to another, something I have noticed him doing if he is nervous, which is regular.

"Here." He said, handing me a piece of paper.

"What is it?" I ask as I unfold the paper to reveal a name and place of work. "Is this….." Toby nodded. "How did you?"

"You're best not to ask?" He answered. "What you going to do with it?"

"Find and confront him." I answer, standing from my chair and heading to the door.

"Is that wise?" I shrug at his question and then notice he is following me. "I can't let you do this on your own."

Approaching the small offices my stomach flips. I can't believe that I am going to face the man who raped the woman I love. Okay so no one else knows that I love her, but I can't let this go.

Entering the building I notice him straight away. I remember his face from a time I saw him pick Donna up from out front. "Eric Black?"

"That's me, what can I do for you?" The guy answered without looking up. When he did he stared straight into my eyes. "Josh Lyman and Toby Zeigler, and to what do I owe this pleasure."

"I have something I wish to ask you." I managed to start out calm. "You dated Donna Moss a while back didn't you?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"And she ended it?" I ask again taking a step closer to him. He nodded this time. I don't know whether I am being intimidating or what but he seemed to be backing away from me. "What did you do to her after she had broken it off with her?"

"Nothing, I haven't seen her in months." He answers with such an innocent look on his face.

"Oh really, that isn't what she tells us. Eric did you rape her?"

"Are you out of your mind, of course I didn't. I would never." He answered again, trying to busy himself with something on his desk.

"Eric I have know Donna Moss for many a year and what you are telling me and what she has told me just don't add up. I believe her over you any day I am afraid."

"Yeah well she deserved it." He muttered under his breath.

I could feel the anger boiling in me. "What did you just say?" I lunged towards him. Toby held me back.

"She deserved it. There is that what you were waiting for?" He answered straight into my face. "It was your fault anyway. She dumped me after some argument with you."

By now I was sure there was steam coming from my ears. I reached for him again. "You have just made the worst mistake of your life." I tell him as I turn to leave. I was willing to let it go. For now.

"Nah that was when I started dating her." He said as I reached the door. That was it; I couldn't contain my anger any more. I turned and lunged again for him, this time I connected with his shoulder. But I wasn't quick enough. He lunged back and I caught a left hook in the face. And my God did it hurt. Toby grabbed me and pulled me from the office where we came face to face with a cop. Someone in the office next door had called security about the raised voices.

End Flashback

"And that CJ is what happened." I tell the press secretary.

"Josh I understand why you did it, but did you have to throw a punch? I was the worst thing you could have done." She tells me.

"No the worst thing I did was when I went looking for him. I don't know whether Donna will ever forgive me for this." I answer shaking my head. I am such a fool.

"Give her time." CJ tells me. "Now we are going to go. Go back in and speak to Donna, and then get yourself cleaned up." She tells me before ruffling my hair.

"Yes mom." I manage a smile before they all leave. I head back along the corridor and knocking on the bedroom door. "Donna." There is no sound so I quietly open the door and creep into the room. All I see is the blonde head sticking out from the duvet. I walk across to her side of the bed and crouch down beside where her sweet face lies. I push a strand of hair off her face. She stirs and looks at me. "I am so sorry." I tell her.

"I know you are Joshua, but why?" She asks me. Her voice still a little scratchy from the crying she obviously did after I left the room.

"Because I couldn't bear to think of what he did to you." I tell her honestly. "Donna, you mean so much to me and I know that this happened a while ago but you were still hurt and I couldn't bear it. I am sorry." I tell her again rubbing her back.

She stretches her hand out and touches my split lip. "Does it hurt?"

"A little." I answer leaning into her touch. "Maybe a kiss will help?" I ask in anticipation.

She leans down and traps my lips in her own. It hurts a little but the pain soon leaves and I forget about it altogether. She is kissing me, which I thought she might not ever do again after earlier. "Josh, don't ever do anything like that again!" She tells me, before pulling me into bed beside her. Laying with her in my arms, all my troubles seem to disappear. I hope in the next few weeks I can do that for her. She's going to need me when the police get in on it. What have I done to her?


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter of My Angel. I hope you are all still enjoying and I apologise for the length of time in between chapters. Life gets hectic a lot for me and the time before the holidays always is. So I apologise. So read and let me know what you think.

Thanks go to Jacqueline for all her help.

Donna's POV

My whole body is trembling. I can't seem to stop it. It started with my hands and slowly moved it's way all over my body. The hand on my thigh gives a reassuring squeeze but it isn't enough. I look up to where he sits and give him a small smile, which he returns. The look in his eye is of pure love and adoration. He is giving me the strength to do this, even though it is his fault I am here in the first place.

Where you might ask, am I? What kind of place has got me so nervous I want to run to the closest bathroom and vomit? At this precise moment in time, I am sitting in my living room awaiting the detective who called wanting to speak to me.

Josh opens the door and in walks two detectives, one man, and one lady. I am so pleased that there is another female in the room. Describing what I am about it is hard enough but in a room with only men would have been harder.

"Miss Moss, sorry we are late. My name is Detective Amelia Silver and this is my colleague Detective Fred Nichol."

"Pleased to meet you." I tell them reaching out my hand to shake theirs. My voice actually sounds like me. It's strange because the voice inside my head doesn't sound like me.

"Now I realise that this incident happened months ago and it will be hard to relive it but can you try?" She asks me.

Josh's hand squeezes my thigh again. "Sure. Do you want me to start just now?" I ask, my voice slowly betraying me. She nods and I begin. "About three months ago I broke off a relationship I was having with Eric Black. We hadn't been dating very long but for me it just wasn't right. With my job I don't get a lot of free time and to start a long-term thing, it just wasn't the right time for me. So I ended it." I take a deep breath, a little unsure that I can carry on. I really don't want to carry on but needs must. This guy needs to be behind bars. I mean if he can do it to me, when I break up with him, who knows who else he could do it too. "It happened late on Friday night. Josh let me go home a little earlier than usual. I arrived at my apartment around nine o'clock to find Eric sitting on my front step waiting for me. He said he wanted to talk. I believed him and led him upstairs. But as soon as we were inside, he pushed me against the door and forced himself upon me. He threw me on to the floor and ripped at the shirt and pants I wore that day."

"Do you still have those clothes?" Detective Silver interrupted me.

"I think so, I can't remember what I did with them. Anyway, he dragged me to my bedroom and pinned me to the bed. He told me that no one dumps him before he…." I couldn't say the words. Josh had taken my hand into his own and was rubbing his thumb gently over the back of my hand. Tears had built up in my eyes; I hated the fact that I was reliving it. I could see it happening in front of me like it happened just last night. "After he finished he just left and I never spoke of it again. I didn't tell anyone, but that was the way I wanted it. No one needed to know it."

"Now Mr Lyman told me that through your rape, you became pregnant, is that true?" I nodded, not trusting my voice anymore. "He also informed us that you did in fact miscarry the other night. That must have been a hard situation for you to go through. Can I ask you one question, why did you keep the baby?"

"If I am honest I thought it might be my only chance to get pregnant. Don't ask why I thought that because I don't know but it was my logic when I found out. You never know what can happen in future pregnancies, or whether you will ever find Mr Right so I thought, even with the baby being his I could still love it and look after it." The tears are freely flowing down my cheeks but I don't care any more. Why didn't I do this back when it happened, why did I leave it so long. I tighten my grip on Josh's hand. If there was ever a time I needed him it was now.

"Miss Moss, please take your time. I understand why you are upset and we will help as much as we can. We are ordering a line up with the man you say raped you in it. Do you feel up to identifying him?"

"Yes, but do I really have to come down to the station. Can't I just give you a photograph?" I say getting up and moving to my bookcase. Extracting a photo album I give them one photo with him in it. I only had the one and the only reason I did burn it was it was a good photo.

"Miss Moss I realise that this is upsetting but unfortunately you have to identify him in person. I will have someone come and collect you in the morning and we can do it then. If you still have the clothes as well can you bring them too? Is that all right with you?"

I realise that I am not going to win this argument. I look to Josh who just nods his head. I know he's right, but he can't come with me. People will see him and make more out of this than there really is. I nod and Detective Silver gives me a note of the time and who will collect me.

"Thank you for your time Miss Moss and I will see you in the morning." Josh lets them both out as I collapse back into the chair I had been sitting in.

Josh's POV

I walk back into Donna's living room after seeing the police detectives out and see Donna collapsed in a chair. She looks so vulnerable. I walk across to her and pull her into my arms. "I am so sorry baby. I am so sorry." I repeat over and over again. I can't believe that I am putting her through this.

"Don't worry Josh," she said wiping her hand across her face. "I'll get through it." I could tell she was trying to be brave but she didn't need to be. She starts walking towards her bedroom.

"We'll get through it Donna, I'm here."

"Yeah but you can't be too close. People will start to get ideas and we talked about it. We can't go public with our relationship. Josh I thought you understood?"

"I do sweetheart, but it doesn't mean I don't want to be here for you. You're going to need a lawyer. I can do it."

"No Josh, you can't do that. I'll find someone." She tells me before stepping into her closet. I place my head into my hands and take a deep breath.

"Maybe we could ask Sam or Ainsley?" I suggest. She looks back at me where I see a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Maybe I have just mentioned the right thing. She goes back into the closet, appearing back out with her red ribbed sweater and black skirt. It's only now that I realise that I haven't seen them for a while. These must have been the clothes she was wearing when it happened.

"Seems like I did still have them." She said, her voice sounding distant. She walks past me and heads back towards the kitchen. She places the clothes into a bag before turning the kettle on. Switching it back off again she turns to me. "Josh I need some time on my own. Can you give me that?"

She has this forlorn look in her eyes that tells me how much she wants to lie and cry on her own. I really don't' want to leave her but if it's what she wants. "Okay, but I am just a phone call away. I tell her kissing her. I can tell her heart isn't in it when she doesn't reciprocate. "Night."

Donna's POV

Josh has just walked out my door. And where am I? Sitting on the kitchen floor crying my eyes out. I can't help it. It's all too much for me, but some how I know I'll get through it. I have too.


	7. Chapter 7

Donna's POV

I woke up this morning very cold. That's what I get for sleeping on the floor of my kitchen though. I must have cried myself to sleep after I sent Josh home, because I don't remember much after that.

So to make up for it I am lying in a hot, bubbly bath listening to my favourite Yo Yo Ma CD. It's so peaceful and everything is fine while I lie here, but I know that when I step out life will return to normal. Ainsley is coming over this morning to escort me to the police station. I have to identify Eric as my rapist. It's horrible. I can't believe that I am going through all of this. I thought it was all behind me, especially after the miscarriage but it wasn't to be.

Wrapping myself in my robe I answer the door to Ainsley. She looks as fresh as ever. How does she do it? People say we are alike and in a way I see it but she is a lot shorter than me. But she has become a friend since she began working in the White House. I consider her a close friend, if only I could tell her about Josh and I.

"Hey honey, how are you this morning?" She asks in her bubbly southern accent. She hands me a coffee before situating herself on my sofa.

"Okay, I think. Thanks for doing this for me Ains, I didn't know who else to call." My voice has already started to quiver. God, how am I going to get through this day?

"Donna, you know that everyone is here for you. No one can believe what has happened to you. We all wish you had told us when it had happened."

"I know I was stupid. At the time I shrugged it off and now it's like a lead weight around my neck, thanks to Josh."

"He cares about you Donna, don't forget that."

Like I could. He confessed the other night to loving me and I reciprocated that. I love him with all my heart but right now I could strangle him. He is the one that I am going through this for. I know that I could not have pressed charges but I don't think Josh would ever have forgiven me on that front.

A few Hours Later

Walking into that little room, I suddenly felt claustrophobic. I was standing in front of the mirror looking at a row of men, one of whom was Eric. He was standing trying hard not to look at the mirror and had this guilty look on his face. I haven't seen him since that night so to see him now is hard. Ainsley is holding my arm and I am so grateful that she is, for I fear I may collapse.

Ainsley's POV

Donna is being so brave. I couldn't be the one standing here in front of these people pointing out the man who raped me. She has her head held high but I can see her bottom lip quivering. She is trying so hard to keep it together but she doesn't have to. No one expects her to be invincible.

"Number four." I hear her say. Looking at her, I watch as one tear slowly descends down her cheek before dripping off her chin.

"Are you sure?" Detective Silver asks.

"Yes. That man is Eric Black. He is the man that raped me." Donna speaks before running from the room. I choose to follow, the detective telling me that she will speak to us before we leave. Unfortunately I have no clue as to where Donna has gone.

"Excuse, if you are looking for the pretty blonde lady, she went outside." I turn to see a young boy sitting on the chair.

"Thank you." I tell him. I follow the exit signs and find Donna sitting on the kerb with her head between her knees. I crouch beside her and rub her back. "You all right?"

"I am now. It was just so hot in there and I couldn't breath." Her voice was getting higher as she spoke. Her eyes filled with tears again. I wrapped my arm around her and lay her head on my shoulder.

"It's all right, I'm going to speak to Detective Silver and then get you home." I told her before walking back into the police station.

Josh's POV

I have been on edge all day. Ainsley was taking Donna to the police station for the line up. I wish it could be me. Then again I don't even know if she is talking to me. I wouldn't blame her after all that I have put her through in the last few days. It's because of me that she is there at the police station. If I hadn't got so hot headed about it all, she would be talking to me.

I watch as Ainsley walks back into the White House. I presume she has dropped Donna home and has come back to work. "Josh." Her southern drawl breaks my concentration. "I just dropped Donna home, but I think she could use a friend tonight."

"Thanks for the heads up Ainsley. How did she do?" I enquire.

"She held up really well until after she had identified him, she is such a strong woman. I don't think I could be in that situation."

"That's Donna for you." I say as I go back to thinking of Donna, hoping that there is someway I can make it up to her.

I manage to make it out of work by 7.30pm that evening which is unusual, but much needed. I head straight for Donna's apartment hoping with all my heart she will let me in. Parking the car I look up and see that her apartment is in darkness. Still I climb the stairs and use my key to open the door. "Donna." I call out but all that greets me is silence. I check her bedroom but no still no Donna. Now I begin to worry. Where would she be? That's when it hits me.

Heading out down her street I take a right turn and walk towards the small children's play park situated just a few blocks down. The sky is black and the street lamps illuminate only small patches of the ground around them. I look towards the play park and see her sitting on one of the swings. She once told me that the swings were always her favourite thing to do in a park. "Hey you." I quietly say, not wanting to startle her.

"Hi." She replies looking up. She looks so pale in this light. She looks so young and lost. I walk across to her and wrap my arm around her shoulder. She slowly stands and pulls me closer to her. "Take me home Josh."

I pull her even closer as I hear the tears in her voice. "It's all right Donna, I'm here. I know I am the one that is the cause of this but I want you to know, I am so sorry. And I don't think that I will ever be able to apologise enough."

"I know you're sorry Josh. I know that and I do forgive you. I see why you did it; I was just really hurt at the time. He has to be stopped Josh. What if the next girl he does it too isn't so lucky."

I'm confused. "What do you mean next girl?"

"Detective Silver told Ainsley that another girl had come forward saying Eric raped her. SO they have an even bigger case against him now." We've reached her apartment and she pulls me inside. "Will you stay tonight?"

"Anything for you baby. Anything." I tell her as we head towards the bedroom.

A.N – Here's another chapter. Sorry it's taking longer to get them up but I have been without my internet connection and computer for a while. Thanks again for the reviews and thanks to Jackie for all her help and info.


	8. Chapter 8

Donna's POV

It's almost Election Day and also D-Day for me. Just three days after we go to the polls to see if President Bartlett gets re-elected I am due in court to testify against Eric Black. It's been two months since I identified him and since then the case against him has gotten stronger and stronger.

But I can't think of that right now. We are still campaigning, working 18 sometimes-longer hour days. I know I work that most days anyway with Josh but right now it's even more important. President Bartlett announced his MS a while back but it doesn't seem to have done any damage. Well it did a little in the beginning; people were annoyed he had disclosed it. There were cries of Why had he not told anyone? I understand in a way. I mean, we both kept secrets, his more important than mine but still we had kept them. At least if he wins re-election his secret will be over. It will prove that people still trust him. As for me my secret though it's out will neverbe over.

Eric's trial starts on Friday. I am already nervous. Who wouldn't be? I have to walk into a room full of strangers and tell my story. It is going to be so hard. In the back of my mind I know I will have Josh waiting for me at home when it's all over. He has been so great since this all broke. We have been dating steadily now since we professed our love. Still no one knows and I want to keep it that way. The President can't cope with another scandal. He's dealing with enough right now. I just have to get through the next few weeks with as little emotion as possible.

It's Sunday night around 9.30pm and we are all still working hard. These last few days of campaigning are always the worst. I remember them from the last campaign, they were fun then. This time around it's more like damage control. We have to make sure the President keeps his seat; he deserves another term in the White House. So do we. We have worked hard and got a lot of work done, good work.

Anyway the time is ticking by and Josh hasn't emerged from his office in about two hours. I am about to go in and make sure he is all right when CJ walks past. "Donna, is he in?" The press secretary asks.

"Yeah, I was just about to check on him. He hasn't been out in a while. On you go CJ." I wave her into his office. As she enters I catch a quick glimpse of the man who has stolen my heart. He looks so tired, and I know that look won't disappear for a few weeks yet.

Josh's POV

Just two days till Election Day. Things have been so hectic over the last week and it's not going to get any better. I haven't been home since Wednesday I think. Donna has been great keeping me in clean suits and fed. She's always been able to tell when I need to eat and right now I haven't been doing all that great at making sure I am taking care of myself. I have my head stuck in the same book that I have had since about 5pm this afternoon. The night turned dark ages ago and I have no idea what time it is. CJ has just walked into my office and asked me something. "Sorry CJ can you ask again?"

"You not listening to me again josh, I don't know." CJ smiles at me. "Is Donna all right?"

"Yeah, I think so. I know she's worried about Tuesday and then she's due to give evidence on Friday so that's playing on her mind as well. But you know our Donna, she's a tough one." He told his friend.

"Okay mi amour, but just keep an eye on her." CJ warned her friend. Just by looking at Donna she knew there was something not quite right.

ELECTION NIGHT (Still Josh's POV)

The day arrived and people have been at the polls all day. We are standing in the Roosevelt Room watching every screen we have in there. So far the numbers are good but we won't know until we here from the key states.

The day has been hectic and I haven't had any time to spend with Donna. I feel guilty. She's been there for me for the last week and I have hardly given her the time of day. All I want to do when all this is over is take her into my arms and tell her just how much I love her.

We are still being careful and so far no one suspects a thing. I just wonder how long we can keep it a secret. I mean as much as I love Donna, can I really keep it a secret for the next four years. That is presuming that we win this evening, which is looking more and more likely as the night wears on. I haven't seen Donna in about an hour, but I know she's around. It's weird but I can tell when she is in the same room as me. I can sense her presence, same way she can with me. I presume that she is standing with the other assistants. I only know that when it's announced, either way I want to envelope her in a huge hug. She deserves it with all the work she has done in the last while.

I spot where she is standing as a huge cheer sounds throughout the room and I know that we have won. "Yeah!" I call out. I can't help myself. We have managed to keep our place in the White House. President Bartlett has kept his presidency, it seems his announcement about his MS hasn't upset to many people.

I scan the room again and I see her standing on her own in the corner. I smile the hugest smile I can at her. She smiles back but it isn't a Donna smile. It doesn't reach her eyes. I know she's happy that we've won but she has Friday on her mind. I start to make my way over to her, but get stopped along the way by Leo, Toby, Sam and a very emotional CJ. By the time I reach the door Donna is no longer there and I have no idea where she is. I decide to go and look for her but just as I am about to leave the room, President Bartlett, Mrs Bartlett and Zoey enter the Roosevelt Room to a huge cheer. "We did it!" Is all that he can say? "Thank you to everyone."

Donna's POV

We've won a second term and I am so happy. I have a job for another four years, that I am happy about, but what about my relationship with josh. I love that man so much I don't know whether I can keep quiet for another four years. I look up when the cheer goes up and see him smile at me. I attempt to smile back at him; I hope he doesn't notice that it's not a genuine smile. One of those I cannot muster tonight I'm afraid, I watch as he attempts to make his way across to me but when Leo stops him, I manage to sneak out the door. I head back down to the bullpen and collect my things. I spot one of the interns heading back towards the party. "Hi there, listen can you do me a favour and give a message to Josh Lyman? Can you let him know that Donna's gone home?"

"Sure, isn't it great?" I can only nod at the young girls excited voice. But I know she'll deliver the message. I jut need some time.

Josh's POV

When I have finally managed to move away from people I head out the room to find Donna. "Excuse Mr Lyman." I turn to where one of the young interns is standing. "I have a message for you from Donna. She's gone home."

"Did she say anything else?" The young girl shakes her head before disappearing into the party. Donna has me confused just now. I don't know what she wants, but if she went home, that means she wants to be alone, right?


	9. Chapter 9

Josh's POV

Wednesday morning

What a night! I mean last night we won a second term in the White House. How excited were we? Everyone else was but me, I was a little downhearted. Donna left the party early when all I wanted to do was take her home and have her in my arms, celebrating. But I left her alone, I hope that was right.

I knew, walking into the bullpen, she would already be there. We may have just had a great victory but the world doesn't stop for us. As I approached her desk it wasn't Donna's blonde hair I saw, but the subtle red of Ginger's. "Ginger, where's Donna?" I asked.

"Don't you know?" She asked but when she saw the panicked look on my face she started to tell me. "She took the next few days off Josh. I thought you would know." Ginger finally answered my question.

"She didn't say." I spoke quietly, before heading for the inner sanctum of my office. Why didn't she tell me she was taking days off. I wouldn't have been mad at her. I know she needs time before the trial but I thought she would have been more comfortable here. Guess I was wrong.

After senior Staff I called her apartment but didn't get an answer. Then again, it was still early. Maybe she was in the shower or out for a walk. I'll call her later.

By lunchtime I am still unable to get in contact with her. By now I am really worried, although trying not to show it. I see Ainsley Hayes walking into the bullpen. She's Donna's lawyer so hopefully she'll have some answers for me. "Ainsley, can I talk to you for a minute please?" I remember to add at the end of my question.

"Sure." She answers. She steps into my office and I realise the likeness between her and my beautiful assistant. Though Donna is more beautiful. "What can I do for you Josh?"

"You can tell me where Donna is?" I ask her. My voice is getting louder, even though I don't mean for it to be. She looks a little startled by my voice. "Sorry Ainsley, it's just she disappeared from the party early last night and I haven't been able to get in contact with her. I figured you'd know where she was."

"I do, but I can not tell you Josh. She asked me not to tell anyone. Lets just say, she needed a few days of no one bothering her before Friday. She has a lot on her plate right now."

I understood why she had done it but to leave without an explaination, it wasn't like her. "I suppose, well I'll see her on Friday. Can you tell her that I'm thinking of her?"

"I can tell her that, but you won't see her on Friday." Ainsley tells me. The look on my face must say a lot because Ainsley begins to speak. "She doesn't want anyone from the White House there on Friday. She doesn't want people that she works with hearing all the sordid details and any of it getting out the press. You have to understand that?" I nod my head, even though I am not happy about it.

"Well, can you just tell her that I am thinking of her and she knows where I am if she needs me."

"Will do. See you."

And with that she is gone from my office. 'Oh Donna please be all right.'

Friday morning.

Donna's POV

I am so not ready for this. I am about to head in and face that man. I am about to tell a room full of strangers what he did to me. Have him staring at me the entire time, with those horrible eyes of his. Looking back I don't know what I ever saw in him. Ainsley is standing beside me and I am grateful for a friendly face. She's been great and even brought me a message from Josh. I feel bad for leaving him out the loop but it was something I had to do. I couldn't be around anyone during this week. And that was hard.

Tuesday was such a great day for all of us. We won our second term and there were parties going on all over the place but I snuck out of the White House like a weasel. I didn't want anyone talking to me or getting me to enjoy myself, because I just wasn't in the mood. I hope Josh understand why I did it.

Josh's POV

It's two thirty in the afternoon and my mind hasn't been on the job all day. I just keep thinking of Donna in that courtroom. I wonder if she is all right, has she testified yet, is she in need of a hug? I know the answer to at least two of those questions is no. She isn't all right and she probably needs a hug, but she won't give in and say she need sit. She'll fight on and fight on until she body eventually breaks down. She did it when her father died a few years back. He was her only family she had left but she was a tower of strength. I didn't see her cry until I walked into her family home in Madison Wisconsin. She had told me not to go, but I couldn't do it to her. I couldn't leave her alone in her time of need and that was when she burst into tears. Who could blame her, she had just lost the man she really respected and loved all of her life.

Donna's POV

Today has been horrible. I never want to face that again, but know that I will have to be there in the courtroom until the trial is over. I hope it won't last much longer. I was heading back to my hotel room after driving around for hours when I found myself outside Josh's apartment. I didn't know what had brought me there, well I did but I wouldn't admit it to myself. I just pray that he is in.

Opening the door, his apartment is in silence. The again it is after midnight. I just hope he is home. I tiptoe through to his bedroom and find him face down on his bed fast asleep. I smile before stripping down to my underwear and climbing in beside him. I just need this tonight. I hope he knows how much I need him.

Josh's POV

I am having the most wonderful dream about Donna, when I feel the bed shift and her arms wrap around my waist. "I love you Josh, night." She whispers, trying not to wake me. I can hear from her voice that she has probably spent most of the day crying.

"I love you too baby." I whisper back, for which I receive a bigger squeeze. It's all I need before falling back asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

January

Josh's POV

Inauguration is coming up, as are the balls. I can't wait to dance the night away with Donna in my arms. She's been through so much in the last few months that she deserves this night. She did a lot of work to get us re-elected that she really does deserve it.

After the trial of Eric Black, Donna retreated into herself. She was so quiet, timid and not like herself at all. The man was sent down for fourteen years, but she didn't celebrate. Instead she buried herself into her work. Work that she didn't need to be doing but she did. I was caught up with so much that we didn't need to go in on a Sunday for a couple of weekends. It's something she has never talked about to anyone. I know in my heart that one day she will, but it's all up to her. We made it through Christmas, managing to spend the day together, with no one suspecting anything. Okay so we didn't tell them we were spending it together, but we got away with it.

The day itself was perfect. Waking in her arms is always amazing, but for some reason Christmas day made it even more special. Christmas is Donna's favourite holiday and when she awoke her eyes lit up like stars. She was like a little girl waking to see if Santa had come. She smiled at me kissing me with such passion I almost forgot about the presents under the tree. She had always celebrated Hanukkah with me but I had never really celebrated Christmas with her. I mean I always gave her a gift but to actually celebrate the holiday with her was amazing.

We made our way to the living room where Donna had erected a small tree. Present were piled underneath. We opened ones from our friends first, receiving joke presents of (ME) socks (CJ), boxers with reindeer (Sam), book of trivia (The President) and many chocolates. Leo and Toby hadn't given me gifts. They had each given me something for Hanukkah. Donna received a Victoria Secrets gift card (CJ), smelly stuff for the bath (Sam), gloves, hat and scarf (Toby), Book of world history (The President) and a Yo Yo Ma CD (Leo). Our presents lay till last. I was actually nervous about her opening mine but she tore the paper off to quickly for me to be bothered. Her eyes lit up as she opened the small box revealing the necklace I had picked for her. She threw herself into my arms and kissed me again. The she opened the book. It's become our tradition. She read the inscription and almost burst into tears.

Opening my gift I couldn't help but wonder how she could afford anything expensive. She always talks about being a girl on a budget. But opening the new watch encased in blue velvet I couldn't help but smile. She obviously had been thinking about it for months. And I loved it. Anything from her would have been great. But the best thing was spending the day with her. No interruptions, nothing.

Heading back to work, I almost had a spring in my step but I stopped before anyone noticed. Keeping this relationship a secret is hard. I want to shout from the rooftops that I am in love with the most beautiful woman in the world. But still we stay quiet.

Now a week before inauguration CJ has cornered me. "Josh I have the perfect date for you. I know this woman and I told her that I would set her up with one of my colleagues. She's just perfect for you."

I almost told her I had someone perfect for me. Someone who wasn't standing two feet from me, hearing everything CJ was telling me. I glanced over my shoulder and she gave me a nod. I graciously accepted CJ's blind date before asking Donna to join me in my office.

Donna's POV

I just stood there and watched as CJ accosted my boyfriend and told him she had the perfect date for him. I know inauguration is coming up but I was hoping we could get away with going together. I knew it would be unlikely but still I hoped. When CJ had asked him about her friend he glanced to me for my reaction. I smiled gracefully and nodded my head. He couldn't turn down the offer without giving a reason.

So now we are standing in his office and I know what he is going to say to me so I start before he can. "Josh don't worry about it. It was me that wanted to keep us a secret so I can't expect you to turn down dates that others set up for you without telling them something. So please don't worry about it." There I got to say it.

"Donna, you know I'd much rather go with you?" He says so sweetly.

"I know you would, please just save me a dance?" I ask him, knowing his answer.

"Of course I will."

Inauguration night. (Still Donna's POV)

The day went so well. The steps of the Capitol were full. People had come from far and wide to watch President Bartlett be sworn in for his second term as president. Staff were on a high that we hadn't expected. Everyone was buzzing when we left to get ready for the ball. The night was due to be great. Even though the President would have to attend all the balls, we knew he would start and finish the night with us. I couldn't wait for the night. As much as we party with different things happening throughout the year, Inauguration is always amazing. The atmosphere at the last one was electric.

Arriving at the hall I looked around, seeing many of my fellow staffers as well as many celebrities, all of whom were Bartlett supporters. Everyone looked amazing, but the one man I wanted to see, I couldn't. I hoped his tie was straight. He never could tie his own bow tie. It was always left for me to do but tonight he would have to do it on his own. I wanted to watch his eyes pop out his head when he saw me in my dress. Not that I want to blow my own trumpet but I look good tonight. The dress was one that as soon as I saw it I knew it was the dress for me.

I've had such a bad few months I needed something to cheer me up and this was the dress to do it. Well that and Josh being there for me throughout it all. I turn as I see him walk through the door with CJ, her friend Lauren and CJ's date Simon. He looked good, so did she. She was small, brown haired and had a lovely smile. She and Josh seemed to be laughing at something. At least he looked to be happy but I knew in my heart he was just putting on a show for her. His eyes began to search the room until they fell on me. I gave him a smile as I watched his eyes almost fall from their sockets.

Josh's POV

OH MY GOD! She looks amazing. I have just entered the ballroom with CJ, Lauren and Simon laughing at something that was said on the way in. Lauren is great but she isn't Donna. I scanned the room till my eyes fell on the goddess standing near the bar. She seemed to be surrounded by a halo. Her hair shone like gold, and her skin glowed against the dark red of her dress. I truly want to walk across and take her in my arms right now. But that would not be professional. I just hope that I can ditch Lauren before the end of the night and take Donna home with me.

All I can think to myself is that she is mine. And no one else's.

AN – Well another chapter. I am trying to get them up as quickly as I can but it hasn't been that simple over the last few weeks. I want to thank Kursk and Mary-Kate for your constant support through your reviews. I look forward to what you think. This story is going to have many chapters and I hope you still enjoy as it gets further down the line in Josh and Donna's relationship. Thanks again. – Lu x.


	11. Chapter 11

Donna's POV

Waking this morning I felt happy until I looked at the calendar. I just stood there and stared at the date for five minutes before finally shaking myself to get dressed for work. I just knew that the day was going to turn out to be a bad one for me. But then I would just have to get on with it. No one would understand, most of them were a little clueless. I know we work in the most powerful place on the planet, but there are just some people who don't quite get what is going on.

Opening my closet, I remember something that I had stashed away on the shelf. I hadn't looked at it in months but maybe today was the day, or would it just get me more upset. Maybe I was best not to. I grabbed my black pants and pink sweater set. For some reason I was always more confident in them.

Entering the West Wing, no one was there, and I was glad to have a few minutes to myself. Josh would be in soon and I had a busy day ahead of me. Well not really but I knew of some things I could do to keep myself busy.

Josh arrived in a whirlwind of excitement. "What's going on?" I asked him. He quickly deposited his backpack and jacket before grabbing his messages from my hand.

"CJ's sister-in-law was in an accident over night and her brother left the kids with her. She has had to bring them into work and she is desperately trying to get someone to look after them. I offered your services."

I glared at him. "You did what?" He looked up at me with surprised eyes. "Josh I have far too much work to do today. You had no right to offer my services. You make sound like a prostitute."

"Donna, what's the matter, you would normally jump at the chance to get away from me for the day." He was looking at me weird.

"I am getting away from you, but over to the OEOB. I have loads of research to get you for the thing."

He seemed to get what I meant, at least his interpretation of what I meant. "Sure, I'll try and get a hold of CJ."

"No need, I'm here." CJ sounded out of breath as she ran into the office holding a small child, trailing a surly teenager behind her. "Donna thank you so much for doing this. You remember Hogan don't you? Well this is Sebastian and he is………."

I didn't let her finish. "CJ I am sorry to interrupt but before you go any further, I can't look after the kids today. Josh got it wrong. I am very busy." I told her as she tried to pass the baby to me. My hands had started to shake and I could tell that my voice was betraying me.

"Oh." Was all CJ could say before I dashed from the room.

CJ's POV

"Josh, what's wrong with Donna?" I asked my colleague. He looked just as baffled as I did. Sebastian wriggled a little further down in my arms.

"I have no clue CJ but I am sorry that I told you she would look after Sebastian for you. Seemingly I gave her work to do that I can't remember." Josh told me as he scratched his head. He looked so puzzled. I had seen him watch Donna's retreating form but didn't catch the look on her face as Sebastian had swung his hand up at my face by that point.

As much as I love my niece and nephew I have no idea what I am going to do with them for the day. I mean Hogan is all right as she can do homework but the little fellow baffles me. He's only months old, but seems to demand attention at every turn. I don't know what I am going to do all day.

"Tell you what CJ, if you need any help, just give me a shout. I'd be glad to take the little guy for a bit this afternoon."

"Josh you are a life saver. Carol can watch him for a little bit this morning and I can give him to you for a bit this afternoon. Thank you, thank you, thank you." I tell him as I kiss his head.

Donna's POV

I have just spent most of my day in the OEOB, trying to escape the West Wing just for today. Josh hasn't called all that often, in fact he hasn't called since lunch, so now I am a little worried. He normally can't go five minutes without needing me for something. So as I head back across the road I make a plan in my head of what I am going to do tonight. I think a hot bubble bath and a glass of wine, along with my favourite Yo Yo Ma CD in the stereo.

The bullpen is suspiciously quiet when I enter it. I walk across to josh's office and push open the door. The scene I see in front of me makes me want to cry. There is Josh sitting in his chair with baby Sebastian in his arms. The baby looks to have fallen asleep but Josh keeps on talking. My breath hitches in my throat, which makes Josh turn. My face is obviously telling my feelings because he immediately looks concerned. "What's the matter?" He asks me but I don't answer, instead I turned and fled the scene, running as hard as I could out of the building and not stopping until my chest hurts from the exertion.

Josh's POV

Donna has me extremely worried today. She hasn't looked right all day and now she runs off without telling me where she is going, although I have a fair idea. I glance down to baby Sebastian who is still snugly ensconced in his blanket, asleep. Innocence sleeps. I walk across the corridor towards CJ's office. Hogan is sitting at her aunt's desk with her earphones in, writing furiously in her book. CJ has taken post by her computer, also writing furiously. "I hate to interrupt but I am going to have to." I say making CJ lift her head.

"Josh I am so sorry, I was going to come and get him in a minute." She says getting up.

"Don't worry, he's been fed and changed and is at the moment sleeping peacefully. I unfortunately have to go and find out what is wrong with my assistant."

"What's wrong with Donna?" CJ asks as she takes Sebastian from my arms.

"Don't know, I am going to find out."

"Thanks again for today Josh. You'll make a good father one of these days." And it's when she tells me that I think I have worked out what's been up with Donna all day.

I head out to my car and head over to Donna's apartment. It's weird being here. We tend to spend most of our time together at my apartment. It's closer to work, bigger and warmer. But Donna loves her apartment, that I can't take that from her. Using my key I enter the building and head up to her first floor apartment. Opening the door I quietly enter. There is no noise from the living room or kitchen. I walk towards the bedroom door and hear muffled sobs coming from behind the door. It breaks my heart to hear her like that. I just wish she had told me. I pushed the door open and find her in the middle of the bed with something in her hand I notice a box on the floor, some of its contents spilled on to the floor. Crouching down I feel the tears well in my eyes ass I see what is lying in front of me.

"Oh Donna." I whisper, but loud enough for her to hear me. She looks up at me with red-rimmed eyes and a tear stained face. "I wish you had said."

She joins me on the floor as I see what she has in her hands. The smallest piece of clothing I have ever seen. The little white booties lie in front of me, beside the ultrasound picture. "He was due today." She whispered, before the dam broke and sobs over took her body.

"It's all right, I'm here. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." I wrap her in my arms and rock her till I hear her breathing slow into the steady pattern I am so used to hearing at night. I place her onto the bed before placing everything back in the box and back into the closet. She isn't ready to talk about this now, maybe some other day.

A.N – Well another chapter, hope you are still enjoying it. After this the next chapter is going to have jumped a few months into the future. Hope you are still following and liking.


	12. Chapter 12

A.N – Okay from the reviews I have been receiving, you guys seem to want the relationship between Josh and Donna to come out in the open. I hope you aren't disappointed when I say that isn't going to happen for a while. I hope you will continue to read and in a few chapters I hope you understand why I have done what I have. This chapter is approximately six months after the last one.

Josh's POV

I am standing at the foot of my bed just watching the angel asleep there. An angel I have now been dating for almost a year. She's been living here almost permanently since May, but still she keeps on her apartment and spends the occasional night there. It's all for show. It's exactly a year since she miscarried the baby. A baby she grieved for back in February when no one realised that she was hurting. We have been through so much together and yet no one knows about us. It's the way she wants it and whatever she wants, I will give to her.

I reach into my sock drawer and retrieve what I really want to give her. I called my mother back in May asking her to look it out for me. When she asked why, I told her. So know the only person in the world that knows about Donna and myself is my mother and she will keep quiet. She knows better, I mean if she wants grandchildren then she will. So I open the box and glance at the ring one more time before glancing back to Donna. She is lying on her side of the bed, but her left arm is flung haphazardly across my side. She has such a look of innocence on her face. It's then I decide exactly what I am going to do.

Donna's POV

I am so tired, even waking is a hard thing to do, glancing at the clock I realise I can't see the time for all the sleepy dust I have in my eyes. Bringing my hand up to wipe my eyes, I feel something rough cross my face. Blinking several times my eyes finally focus on a beautiful diamond ring adorning my finger, while stuck to the back of my hand is a purple post-it note with the question, 'Is it a yes?' in Josh's handwriting.

I stare at my hand and realise what he has just done. Oh My GOD! He has done it; finally he has asked me to become his wife. Okay, so he hasn't asked in so many words, but the sentiment is there. I jump from the bed and rush into the kitchen. On finding the kitchen empty I surmise that he has an early meeting that I know nothing about and he has let me have a lie in. Again looking at the calendar I realise why. Has it really been a year since that happened? Well I am not going to let it ruin my day today, in fact nothing can.

Heading into work, I notice Josh's office empty. Am I really that late? Surely Senior Staff can't be happening already. I want to give him my answer, but how. Then it hits me. I scribble something down and rush along the corridor to the outer office of the Oval Office. Charlie is sitting at his desk, reading over some book the President recommended to us last week. "Hey Charlie, you couldn't do me a favour could you?" Charlie looked up at me and raised his eyebrows. "I need to get this message to Josh, can you give him it, it's a little urgent."

"Sure Donna, anything that I need to tell him?" He asks taking the small piece of paper from me.

"No. He'll know what it means." I tell Charlie before walking from the office, heading back to my desk.

Josh's POV

I am sitting in one of the longest Senior Staff meetings I think we have ever been in. All I can think about is how Donna woke and found her surprise, how did she take it and what her answer is. The door opens and Charlie walks in. "Sorry to interrupt, Josh Donna asked me to give you this. She said it was important." He hands me a small piece of paper before departing the office again.

Everyone is looking at me while I unfold the paper. Only one word is written on the sheet. 'YES!" is written in bold letters. I try to stop myself from jumping up and shouting from the rooftops, but I remember where I am and what it pertains to so I stop myself. I do allow myself to smile.

"Is everything all right Josh?" The President asks.

"Yes sir, everything is all right. Sorry what were you saying about the FSA?" I can't believe I am going to try and continue this meeting when I know my fiancée is sitting just a few hundred feet away from me. I want to run down into the bullpen and take her into my arms and spin her round and round.

With the meeting finally over I am first to my feet and heading for the door. "Josh I need you." Leo's voice stopped me from opening the door. I turn and follow my superior to his office hoping that someone will pass a message onto Donna as to where I am.

Donna's POV

I can't believe that I have gone all day without seeing Josh. How can that be? We never go that long without talking to one another. But it happened today of all days. He has been embroiled in meetings all day. I've been getting calls from everyone about research for just about everything. So that is why I am home alone, as I have no clue as to my fiancé's whereabouts.

I have settled myself in front of the television with a soppy movie, a glass of red wine and a bowl of popcorn. It's been a while since I have done this so I am taking full advantage of having the place to myself. Even if I don't want it to be the case. I want him home with me, lying beside me, cuddling me the way he does. I hope he comes home soon.

Josh's POV

How late is it? It's almost midnight on the night I proposed to my girlfriend and I haven't seen her yet to gauge her reaction or even to hug her and kiss her and tell her that she is all mine. I quietly open the door, praying that she is in bed. She hardly ever gets a night where she gets to come home early. I can hear the television on in the living room and head there. The TV is on one of the many movie channels but the watcher is no longer watching. For my angel is fast asleep on the sofa, wrapped in her favourite cashmere blanket I bought her. Lying beside her is the empty bowl; I presume held popcorn and an empty glass.

I could watch her all night, but I know that if she sleeps out here she will be sore in the morning. And I know that if I attempt to lift her she will wake, so I decided to wake her first. "Donna." I whisper gently into her ear. I watch as the slow smile creeps onto her face in recognition that I am finally home.

"Would that be my fiancé finally home?" She asks as she opens her eyes and smiles at me, before launching herself into my arms. "In case you didn't get the message earlier. It is a yes."

I laugh before covering her mouth with my own. "I love you so much."

"I love you too baby. Take me to bed and I'll show you just how much." She told me with a twinkle in her eye. You don't need to tell me twice.


	13. Chapter 13

Josh's POV

The doorbell ringing wakes me, who on earth was ringing my doorbell at this time in the morning. I ease myself out of Donna's embrace and pad through my apartment to the door. Just as I open the door I see the clock telling me it's almost 10.30. Donna and I have over slept and every one is arriving for a day of Thanksgiving fun. How am I going to get out of this one? CJ, Toby, Sam and Will are all standing in my doorway awaiting entry. "Hey guys come on in?" I thank god that I put my sweatpants and a t-shirt on. Make it look like I had been up for a while.

"You just up?" Toby asked.

"Nah, been up for a while. Donna called earlier, her water heater's broken or something. She needed my shower." I was thinking fast on my feet.

"She here?" CJ asked.

"Yeah, I'll just go and make sure everything's fine." I retreat back to my bedroom where Donna is still asleep on my bed, her engagement ring showing. She loves to wear it on her finger when it is just the two of us. I crouch down beside the bed. "Donna, you need to get up."

"What?" She mumbles.

"CJ, Toby, Sam and Will are here."

"I'm up." She shoots up in bed. "Wait what are we going to tell them, about why I'm here."

"I told them your water heater was broken and you needed my shower, so you've got time to jump in the shower if you need, or if you're okay you can come out when your dressed."

"I'll be out in five minutes." She says walking in a circle. She does that when she can't think what she is supposed to be doing.

"Just remember to hide the ring." I say before kissing her. I love this woman so much. She looks like a deer that has just been caught in the headlights, but I know that when she emerges she will look like the goddess she is.

Donna's POV

God this is such a close call. How on earth did we manage to sleep this late? Wait a minute maybe it's the fact we were awake at 5.30am and made love till we exhausted ourselves again. I can't help myself. He is such a great guy and I want to shout from the rooftops that I love him, but it would be so damaging to the president. Just lying in his arms makes me feel so secure and safe.

I pull on the jeans and sweatshirt I have lying beside the bathroom door. I pull the brush through my hair before entering the living room where everyone seems to have taken up residence on the sofa's and chairs. Toby has taken Josh's armchair, which I know josh will not be happy about but then it is Toby. No one argues with Toby on a day off.

"Hey guys." I announce my entrance.

"Donna, finally, thought I was going to be the only girl here." CJ stand to give me a hug before pulling me into the kitchen. "Why were you using Josh's en-suite?"

"What?" I know what she is asking but pretend that I don't.

"Why didn't you use his main bathroom? You came out of his bedroom." She tells me as she pours herself some of the god awful coffee Josh has made.

"Oh that, he told me the heating wasn't on in the bathroom this early. Told me to use his shower. Doesn't bother me CJ, don't worry bout it. So who you routing for this afternoon?" I quickly change the subject before I say something I shouldn't.

Josh's POV

The day is going quickly; we've watched the football, the parade and have eaten a gorgeous feast that Donna so lovingly prepared. Watching her cook in my kitchen is just a taster I feel for the future. In just a simple sweatshirt and jeans she looks like a goddess, serving up turkey, mashed potatoes, vegetables and cranberry sauce. When she whips out the pumpkin pie I want to take her right there.

Everyone is starting to leave after filling our bellies with food and alcohol. Toby is seriously drunk, more so than I have seen him in the past. I think it has something do with Andi taking the kids to her parents for the holiday. Sam and Will are happy, but not overly so. Sam is still under the legal limit to drive so he is taking Will home. CJ is like Sam and has kindly offered to take Toby home. "Donna do you want a lift?" She asks as she throws her jacket on.

"No thanks." Donna replies. "I'm going to stay and help clean up the mess I made."

"Well don't work to hard." CJ warns her with a look at me. "See you guys in the morning. Come on Tobus, homeward bound for you." She places an arm around Toby helping him down the stairs to her car.

I turn to where Donna is standing, her sweatshirt sleeves rolled up to the elbows, ready to take on the task of cleaning my kitchen. "That was fun, but next year we have to remember to get up in time. Don't want a repeat of this morning." She says with a sigh.

"Come here." I tell her, walking towards her. "Thank you for everything you did today." She falls into my arms as one of my hands sneaks under the sweatshirt. The touch of her bare skin is enough to start me off. My hand wanders up and discovers she isn't wearing a bra. "Donna are you completely naked under there?" I ask.

"Yeah, you didn't really give me a lot of time to get dressed." She tells me as I lead her to my chair.

"You've been naked all day and it's only now I am noticing. How can that be?" I ask as I pull her towards me as I collapse onto the chair, her in my lap.

"Baggy clothes work best." She says before kissing me. "Can I put this back on now?" She lifts her engagement ring out from under her sweatshirt. I take it from the chain and place it back on her finger.

"Just think in less than a month there will be two rings there." I tell her, we have decided on Christmas day for our wedding. It's the only day we can guarantee we are both not working.

"That's two rings for me to hide." She tells me, laughing. She looks down into my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." Kissing her is my idea of bliss. "You know what I have decided what I am truly thankful for."

"And what would that be?" She asks, toying with the hem of my t-shirt.

"YOU!" I manage to say before devouring her mouth with my own. She giggles slightly as we make our way to the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Donna's POV

It's Christmas morning and it's also my wedding morning. I can't believe that by tonight I will be Mrs. Joshua Lyman. I kind of annoyed that my family don't support me in all that I am doing but I'm happy, happier than I have been in a while. I'm also rather sad that none of our friends are here with us to celebrate the day, but we are still keeping it a secret, a secret that has been held for 16 months. A secret I am surprised Josh has managed to keep.

I know he wants to shout it from the rooftops but we could destroy the Presidents last few years in the White House and that I can't do. The President has become like a second father to me since I miscarried, not that he wasn't like a father before but since I suffered my miscarriage he has been more so. Always checking up on me, making sure that I am all right. It's funny to see that side of the most powerful man in the world. So loving and caring, a man that would do anything for you and to keep you from harm. A man that I know will be upset when he learns of what is happening today. I mean is it possible to keep a marriage quiet for three years. That's what we have left in the white house, three years. But for The President I'd do anything. And that's why I am sitting on the morning of my wedding writing my letter of resignation. For I know that I will not be able to keep my marriage a secret. I will be even more surprised if Josh manages it. So I am writing this in advance and it will be used whenever I need it.

I can't wait to see Josh's face when he sees me. He has no idea what I am wearing and I hope that I blow his socks off. He looks so handsome no matter what he wears but secretly I am hoping he wears his beige suit and pale blue tie. In saying that I will probably want to strip it off him as soon as I see him so maybe not.

His mom organized it all for us. She handled the celebrant, who happens to be an old family friend. She managed to get the license without anyone asking questions. I'll be surprised if our marriage gets out before we have a chance to say anything.

The only thing his mom didn't organize was my dress. It was something I wanted to do on my own. Josh, very kindly, gave me two afternoons off work so I could go shopping and I found the perfect dress. A dress that I never imagined in my life owning, but here I am about to place it over my head and walk downstairs to marry the man of my dreams. I wonder if he is as nervous as I am?

Josh's POV

I am so nervous. Today I become Mr. Donna Moss. Okay well she becomes Mrs. Joshua Lyman but you know what I mean. I am finally marrying the woman of my dreams. We are having an extremely intimate wedding on my mother's property in Connecticut. By extremely intimate I mean me, Donna, my mom, Mr. and Mrs. Schulman. The Schulman's are family friends and he happens to be a celebrant. He agrees to do the wedding for us and I will be forever grateful.

No one knows we are marrying but that I am okay with. Well, okay, maybe I am not okay with it. I want CJ, Toby, Sam, Leo, The President and Mrs. Bartlett here. I want them to celebrate the day with us. I know why we are doing it this way. There is no way I could wait three more years to marry Donna, but to be married to her and not tell anyone is going to be tough. She did tell met hat she is going to write a letter of resignation because she doesn't think that we can keep it a secret. What would I do without her?

I am wearing her favorite suit. The light beige one, with the pale blue shirt under it. Mom has tied my tie for me, but it isn't the same. Donna always ties my tie for me on special occasions, but today I have to settle for my mom.

I am standing in the back yard of the house awaiting Donna's arrival. My mom is standing by my right shoulder. Mrs. Schulman is standing behind her acting as second witness. The music begins and it's a piece I know so well. A piece of music that Donna loves, which I have slowly come to love as well. 'O' Holy Night is playing as I watch Donna walk from the back door of my childhood home. She is breathtaking in the most gorgeous gown I have ever seen.

I know I call her my angel, but today she truly looks like one. The temperatures may be low, but she is wearing a strapless gown, the bodice is covered with tiny sequins and the skirt is flowing. Her hair is curled and laying on her shoulders. I can't take my eyes off of her.

Rachel Lyman's POV

I am awestruck when I watch my future daughter in law walk down the path to join us. She is the one person who has kept Joshua alive throughout everything he has been through in the last five years and that I am so grateful for. The look of love in their eyes is intense, the same kind of look I used to get with Noah. I only wish he could be here today to watch his son marry the woman of his dreams. Noah, never met Donna but he would have liked her. I know in my heart that he and Joanie are watching us right now, but it's not he same.

Marty Schulman is starting the service and when it comes time for them to exchange vows I am dumbstruck by my son. "Donna, you give my life meaning. You have been the constant in my life over the last five years and I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there. You are the light in my life, the beat in my heart and the stars in my sky. You are my now and my forever. I love you."

I had no idea my son could be so sweet. Now it's Donna's turn, if she can speak. The tears are already evident in her eyes. She takes a deep breath before beginning to speak. "Josh, you know me better than anyone I have ever known. I walked into your life when I needed it the most and you let me in. To me you are my everything. I couldn't ask for anything more or anything less. Please be mine for now and forever. I love you."

I watch the tears well in my son's eyes before Marty asks for the rings. Here's my part. Josh entrusted the rings to me. I hand them over as Marty blesses them before Josh takes Donna's hand into his own and places the ring on her finger. He brings her hand to his mouth and kisses the finger he has placed the ring on. Donna does the same after the ring has been placed on his finger.

"By the power invested in me by the state of Connecticut I now pronounce you husband and wife." I can't help but clap. Josh has Donna in his arms, kissing her. They both have huge smiles on their faces, and are giggling. I guess they can't believe that it has happened either.

The following morning.

Josh's POV

I got married yesterday and today I am waking up with my wife in my arms. She is lying with her head on my chest, her soft breath gently hitting my chest. I could lie like this forever.

That will not happen as my cell phone is ringing. Trying not to disturb Donna I reach for it and answer it to hear Leo's voice on the other end. "Josh, sorry to bother you. I know you're supposed to be off till Monday but we have a situation and we need you."

"Okay Leo, I'll be back in DC sometime this afternoon." I say with a sigh.

"I tried to get Donna, but I couldn't get a hold of her." Leo says.

'Yeah cause she's here.' I want to say but don't. "I'll get a hold of her Leo, don't worry about it. Speak to you when I get back." I close my cell when I realize Donna is now awake.

"We're going back aren't we?"

"Afraid so. I am so sorry Mrs. Lyman I had hoped at east a few days with you before we had to go back, but there's a situation and we are needed."

"I suppose the world doesn't stop just because we got married." She sighs.

"Yeah but it would have been nice." I reply kissing her and pulling her back under the duvet.

A.N - Well here's the next chapter. Hope I managed to do it justice. Lu 


	15. Chapter 15

Donna's POV

I awoke this morning with an arm lying across my stomach. But it wasn't the arm I was used too. Josh's arm normally lays heavily across me, not that I mind, but today, and it is Valentines Day it wasn't him I was sleeping beside. My bed companion of last night and this morning is none other than my good friend CJ. CJ decided that because we didn't have men (I was so close to telling her I did) that we should spend the night before Valentines Day getting drunk and watching old movies. A girly night in she called it. Well CJ was drunker than myself and that's why we ended up in the same bed as one another. All I want to do is speak to my husband and wish him a Happy Valentines Day and tell him that I love him, but I have to keep my mouth shut just now. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up for. I am sure that people are starting to suspect. How on earth has our marriage license not come out of the woodwork yet?

"CJ, we have to get up now." I nudge her trying to loosen the hold she has on me. It didn't work. Pushing her arm off me and rolling her causes her to mumble something. "CJ, come on, it's 5.30, we have to be at work in an hour."

That has her up. "Okay, I'm up. Can I use your shower?" She pauses as she rubs her head. "In fact do you have any aspirin?" I nod and leave her standing in the middle of my bedroom.

CJ's POV

Why did I get so drunk last night? And why isn't Donna feeling the after effects of all the alcohol we drank last night? She looks radiant this morning, how does she do it? She waltzes back into her bedroom with a glass of water and two little white pills in her hand. "Thank you so much. You are a lifesaver."

"That's what they all say." She answers back before opening the bathroom door for me. "The shower is all yours."

Donna's POV

I figure while CJ is in the shower I can call Josh. I can't believe that I have gone a whole night of not being with him, or hearing his voice. I sound so sad, but I can't help it, I am so in love with him.

Luckily we decided to leave some of my stuff at my apartment just in case things like this happened. So there are enough clothes and toiletries to give off the impression that I am still living here, though my outfit for today was brought specially. I am hoping to stun my husband into silence with it. Although after seeing me in it I hope he can function. The again he won't see what's underneath until tonight.

Josh's POV

I've been in the office for almost an hour and I am yet to see my wife. She spent the night, with CJ in some female bonding session. It's the first night since we were married that we have spent apart. I hated it. We will have to talk about our situation because I don't think I can keep it up for much longer.

I pick up the ringing phone, as Donna isn't here to answer it. "Josh Lyman's office."

"You know you should really have an assistant to answer your phones." Her sweet voice fills my head.

"I do but she isn't here right now. Although I really wish she was. Happy Valentines Day gorgeous."

"Happy Valentines Day to you to baby. I missed you last night."

"Not as much as I missed you. Are you coming in soon?"

"Yeah as soon as CJ is out the shower and has about a gallon of coffee in her."

"Take it she has the mother of all hangovers?"

"Oh yes. Anyway I hear her coming so I'll see you in a bit."

"Love you."

"Me too." She answers, so I know CJ has entered the room. I hope she hurries into work.

CJ's POV

As I came out into the living room I found Donna hanging up the phone with the look of love on her face. She had a girly grin and her eyes were full of something I hadn't seen in a long time. She was fingering the chain she had around her neck. "Hey you all right?"

She shakes herself and turns. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She lets the chain go and I can see two rings hang from it.

"They're pretty." I say pointing to them. I have never noticed them before, but then, Donna isn't normally standing in front of me in her pyjamas.

She seems to hesitate before answering me. "They belonged to my grandmother." She fumbles over her answer but I don't pay any attention to it. I've caught her off guard and she seems a little pre-occupied.

"Okay, shower's free, just point me in the direction of the coffee." My head is killing me. I have no clue how I am going to get through a whole day at work.

Donna's POV

That was close. Nearly caught out, but in a way I wish we had been. I should have told the truth. I hate lying. Maybe it's time for Josh and I to have the conversation.

An hour later we are finally in the White House. CJ officially had five cups of coffee and isn't showing any effects of her hangover this morning. She heads to her office with a shout of thanks over her shoulder. I head towards Josh's office. The door is open and I see Toby talking to him. Toby hurry up, I have important things to discuss with Mr Lyman.

I settle down to my computer, collecting over night e-mails and telephone messages. After five minutes Toby leaves without saying good morning. There has to be something going on. I head towards the office and pull the door closed behind me. Josh has his head stuck in some memo and doesn't look happy about it. "I have your messages Mr Lyman." His head jerks up at the sound of my voice.

"Donna, wow." He is clearly bowled over by the outfit, though it isn't much different to a normal days outfit. I went for the red turtleneck, black skirt, red stockings (though he can't tell that's what they are) and black knee high boots.

"You like?" He nods. "Just wait till tonight and you can see what's underneath." I giggle as I watch his face fall.

"You know that's all I am going think of all day." He is out of his seat and has me in his arms within seconds. "I missed you so much last night."

"I know, we really have to discuss this whole telling people. It's killing me having to lie to our friends. CJ saw my rings this morning and I had to come up with a lie. I don't like it Josh." I know I am pouting like a little girl but so is he.

"I know baby, we'll work something out. I promise you." He kisses my forehead before pulling back. "So am I going to get a sneak peek at what's underneath?"


	16. Chapter 16

Josh's POV

Well so much for us telling everyone about us. Donna and I had the discussion on Valentines night and it's now the beginning of April and we still haven't told anyone. I really think that people are starting to suspect something but no one has mentioned a thing.

"Honey, I'll see you there." She calls out as she rushes to the door. She's off to some appointment with her doctor; she's been feeling a little off these last few days.

"Okay, love you." I call back as I slip the pressed, blue shirt onto my arms. I smile as I hear her call it back. Only my wife can elicit such a smile from me.

An hour later I am sitting in the Oval Office listening to the President tell us a story about one of the elderly senators. I have to admit that I was only half listening. My mind was on my wife, who should be back from the doctors and be able to tell me what is wrong with her. It's been really strange to see her ill. She isn't normally ill, so watching her as she throws up is unnerving.

The meeting is interrupted when Charlie enters the room passing a piece of paper to CJ. CJ stands and looks to the President. "Sorry to interrupt but I have to got to go to the briefing room. There's a hostage situation at Georgetown Medical Centre."

'What did she just say?' My mouth has gone dry. 'She said Georgetown Medical Centre.' I try to get my mind back onto the subject. "What's happened?" My voice sounds strange.

"I have very vague details right now but two armed men burst into the centre a little before 7.30 this morning and are currently holding three people hostage." CJ is staring at me. Is my face changing colour, because I can feel the blood draining from it.

"Donna." I whisper.

"What did you say?" CJ asks.

"One of the people is Donna." I answer. I can see everyone looking at me. "She hasn't been well in the last few days and she managed to get her doctor to see her before hours this morning as we have that big meeting at nine."

The mood in the room seems to shift and we are excused straight away. Everyone knows that Donna and I have a close relationship but they don't realise just how close we are. I just hope and pray that she is all right.

Donna's POV

Well there I was in an early morning appointment with my doctor. She had just handed me a slip of paper with my test results on it when 'BOOM' in burst two men in ski masks, holding what looked like assault rifles. At first we thought it was a joke, but no. Now we are sitting with our wrists and ankles bound together as our captors discuss what they want to do with us.

I glance up to the clock on the wall and see the time. Josh is going to be so pissed that I am not back. We had a big meeting with the Farmers union, this morning that should have begun roughly half an hour ago. I hope that he doesn't know what is going on yet. Considering myself, Dr West and Teresa Garrett the nurse don't know what is happening. The two men haven't said a word since the tied us up.

I think they are brothers. They are arguing as if they are. The younger one looks terrified. Like he has been brought along for the ride. Whatever it is that they want I hope they tell us soon. I really need the bathroom. DO you think they'll let me go?

CJ's POV

I have to say I have never seen Josh this scared. I mean we are all worried about Donna, but in him there is something else. The look of fear in his eyes is really intense. I know that we always banter about josh and Donna being a couple but the way he looks right about now I'd say that they were.

Leo's POV

It's late into the night, or maybe that should be early of the morning after the medical centre was taken hostage and Josh is out of his mind with worry for Donna. He has sat all day in his office with the door close, only coming out every hour to check on updates. I managed to get him to eat something around ten o'clock. I know Donna would never forgive us if we allow something to happen to him.

At four am the police are finally talking to the two men that have taken them hostage. Seems they have worked out that Donna works for us.

"When did they find that out?" Josh asks, his voice sounding remarkably calm.

"About an hour ago, seems they raked through her bag and found her White House ID." I answered him.

"Well what do they want?" He asks again.

"Nothing so far, just to let us know they have her. They haven't requested anything yet. Don't know why." I answer not realising Josh's face has changed colours.

"Just find out, we have to get her out of there." He states and it is then that I see his face.

"Josh she's going to be all right. Why don't you go and lie down for a bit?" I ask him.

"I can't, not until my wife is safe." He blurts out.

'What did he just say?' I think to myself. 'I'm sure he just said wife, he didn't he?' I can see him back peddling thinking of an answer.

Josh's POV

Oh My GOD! I just blurted that out didn't I? With a room full of people. How could I? I mean I know we talked about telling everyone but not in this kind of situation. People are just standing staring at me. I quickly retreat to my office to think. And hide.

CJ's POV

So they are in a relationship, just one we weren't privy too. No wonder he looks so devastated. His wife has been held hostage for almost 24 hours and there looks to be no end in sight.

Wonder if he'll talk to me about her. Tell me what I need to hear. I knock on his office door and open it. He is sitting in the dark; the only light is the early morning sun that is just starting to peek through the clouds. He has his head in his hands though he does look up when he hears the door.

"Hey CJ." He manages.

"Mi amour, why didn't you tell us?" I ask him.

"We decided to keep it a secret, although we have been thinking of telling you all for about a month now." He answers sounding more dejected. He has let the cat out of the bag.

"When?"

"Christmas day." He answers with a wistful look on his face as if he is remembering the day. "She was beautiful."

"I\ll bet. Don't you worry, she'll be out of there in no time." I tell him placing a hand on his shoulder before leaving him alone.

Out in the bullpen everyone is standing waiting for me. "So what did he say?" Leo is the first to ask.

"They got married on Christmas day, that's all he said. Guys he is too worried to tell us anything. Let's get Donna back and then we can grill them about not telling us."

Donna's POV

The sun has just come out though I haven't slept. It's kind of difficult with your arms attached behind your back. Laura and Teresa managed to grab a few hours but not me. Then again I am used to the long hours of the day. It is only now I am realising that I have been up for 24 hours. I wonder how Josh is doing? Hope everyone is keeping an eye on him.


	17. Chapter 17

Abbey's POV

It's 9.00am on the morning after Georgetown Medical Centre was taken over by two men. Around 6.30 this morning my husband's chief of staff woke us to fill us in on the situation. He informed us that Josh had just blurted out that he and Donna were married. No wonder he looks so devastated. I haven't seen him yet but I am on my way down there just now to speak to him and see if I can do anything for him.

Entering the bullpen of the Deputy Chief of Staff it is obvious from the atmosphere that everyone is taking Donna's situation to heart. Everyone is working, but there is silence filling the area instead of the usual hustle and bustle. The door to Josh's office is closed and from what I have heard it has been closed for the better part of the last day. I don't blame him, if this was my husband or any of my daughters, I would be hauled up in an office not speaking to anyone either.

Knocking the door gently I push it open and peer in. He is sitting with his head in his hands looking lost. "Josh."

"Mrs B." He says immediately standing.

"Sit. You look like you need it." I say walking across to the desk take a perch on the edge of the chair. "Leo tells us some interesting news."

"Thought he might. If it's all right with you, I'd like to wait till she's here before explaining anything." He answers.

"Of course, just know that I am up in the residence if you need me." I stand making my way towards the door.

"Thanks ma'am." I leave the room feeling very guilty about leaving him there.

Donna's POV

I feel like we have been here forever. The sun started going down again and I pray that we are not going to be in here another night I don't think I could cope with that. I haven't slept, I've been to the toilet once since yesterday morning and all we have had to drink is water and a few crackers to eat. The boys don't seem to know what they want, although when they found my White House ID they were very impressed.

The only place I want to be right now is in my husband's arms. I can't even run to him when we get out or our cover will be blown. I hope he's all right.

Josh's POV

They are finally going in. The time has just gone two am and we are still awaiting the hostages being freed. SWAT are on their way into the building, even though the captors haven't asked for anything, the police decided it was time to go in.

My wife has been in there for almost forty-eight hours and all I want is for her to be in my arms. Is that a bad thing? CJ is standing by my left shoulder, Toby at my right. They both seem as nervous as me.

Everyone was rather shocked when I blurted out that Donna and I were married but no one has said anything. I think they will wait until things have calmed down. Leo has given us today off. He would give us longer but since this happened everything else has gone on the back burner.

They've gone in, I saw them burst into the building. Hang on Donna, you're almost out.

Donna's POV

The doors to the medical centre burst open and four member of the SWAT team stormed in. The boys didn't know what to do so gave them up straight away. Another doctor has come in and checked us all over giving us the all clear to allow us to leave and I can't wait.

Josh's POV

The doors to the medical centre open and three members of the SWAT team emerge with the two suspects. They look like young boys, how on earth did they mange to cause all this? Just behind them I see Donna's doctor and a nurse that I don't recognise, but just behind them is the woman I want to see. "Donna!" I call out breaking free of Toby and CJ's grasp.

She sees me and gives me a small, tired smile. She looks exhausted, her hair a little dishevelled but to me she is still the most beautiful woman in the world. As I reach her, my arms go immediately around her. She is a little stiff until I tell her. "It's all right, they know." Her body immediately sags against my own and the sob she has been holding in escapes from her mouth. Her knees buckle but I am there to catch her. "It's all right baby, it's over now. I've got you." I tell her as we sink to ground and I cover her in kisses.

CJ and Toby must have joined us at some point but I have no clue until Toby lays his hand on my shoulder. "Lets get you home." He says in the usual gruff voice, but if I am not mistaken I can see tears in his eyes. Donna looks up fro her place in my shirt and gives them both a small smile.

In the car CJ begins to drive before turning to us both in the back seat. "Where are you guys living these days?"

"My place." I tell her as I kiss Donna's head again.

The rest of the drive is done in silence; the only noise is the occasional sniffle from Donna. Nods of acknowledgement were given as CJ pulled up in front of our building. I helped Donna from the car and up the stairs where still nothing was said. She walked straight to the bedroom and pealed the clothes from her body. Clad in her panties and favourite tank top she fell into bed looking utterly exhausted. I watched as her eyes closed and her breathing evened out as her head hit the pillow. Sweet dreams baby, sweet dreams.

Donna's POV

I can feel consciousness slowly creeping into my mind. I feel like I have been asleep forever. These last few days have really taken their toll, but the one point that sticks in my head was when I was in Josh's arms and he told me everyone knew.

The light is so bright as I open my eyes. But there in front of me is the best sight, my husband. "Hi beautiful." I almost start to cry again. How is it he can do that to me with just two words?

"Hi." I manage to squeak, before he I on the bed beside me and have me in his arms. Snuggling into him I can smell all things Josh and I couldn't be happier.

"How you doing?" He asks and I can only nod my head against his chest. I am frightened to talk. "I was so scared Donna. I didn't know what was going on."

"You had no control over it." I manage to say. I know how much he hates not being in control.

"Exactly." He is rubbing my back in the most soothing way. This is why I love lying in his arms. He maybe on the go all the time at work, but at home he is the most relaxed person. "So everyone knows, huh?"

"I managed to keep it together until about four thirty or so yesterday morning and then I lost it and blurted out that you were my wife." He laughed slightly. "Everyone was just staring at me as it they couldn't believe it. The president wants to speak to us in the morning."

"That's all right, I have a letter to give him any way." I speak of the letter I wrote on my wedding day.

"What letter?"

"My resignation. I did tell you I wrote it."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" He asks as he snuggles me further into his arms.

"Yeas, especially after what the doctor told me." I say remembering he doesn't know yet.

"I forgot to ask what she said." He sighs. I know his mind is overworking now. "I didn't forget, other things were just at the front of my mind."

"Well, I'm going to make you a daddy." I say as I look into his eyes.

I watch as he takes in the information and then as if a switch is turned in his head, he says, "Your pregnant." He smiles as he pulls me even closer.

"Yeah, take it your pleased?"

"Never happier. I have you back in my arms and your making me a dad." He kisses me. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I reply.

A.N – So sorry this has taken so long to get out. But I have been celebrating a little as well. Got engaged recently and couldn't concentrate on anything else. Managed to get it down though so thought I'd post it. Hope you like it.


	18. Chapter 18

Josh's POV

Walking into work the following morning I could sense Donna's apprehension. I have to admit myself that it was as if everyone was watching us. She looked very self-conscious so I placed my hand in the small of her back and guided her into my office.

Once in the inner sanctum of my office she let out the breath she seemed to be holding. "It's going to be all right." I told her kissing her temple. I looked down to our left hands that were entwined and smiled. The sun glinted off the platinum wedding bands that could now take pride of place on our fingers. No more hiding them from anyone.

"What time have I to meet with him?" She asked, nervously biting her bottom lip.

"Eight. Baby, don't worry about a thing." He just wants to make sure you are all right. Remember he is just like your dad."

"He's nothing like my father." She spat back at me. I was shocked and my face obviously told a thousand stories. "Sorry I just meant he is much better than my father ever will be."

"Well then you have nothing to worry about. Now chin up, smile and I'll see you in a little bit." I give her another kiss before she exit's my office with the white envelope in her hand.

The Presidents POV

I hear the gentle knock on the door before Charlie opens the door and escorts a very timid looking Donna Moss into my office. Standing I walk around my desk and take her into my arms. I can feel her sag against me and a few wet spots on my shirt. "Hey, hey, no crying now." I tell her as I take a step away from her.

"Sorry, sir." She says as I lead her over to the sofa.

"Now what are all the tears for?"

"We concealed the truth." She says in ragged breath.

"I know and I want to know why? Didn't you think we would be happy for you?" I ask as I wrap my arm around her shoulder again, pulling her closer to me. Donna is like another of my daughters. I hate to see her upset.

"We didn't want to cause a scandal." She answers, wiping at her eyes. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Why do you say that?" I ask as I watch her retrieve the white envelope from her jacket pocket. "Donna, no. I will not accept it. Do you really think that this is the answer?"

"Sir, there are more reasons why I am giving you this, but believe me this isn't a quick decision. This letter was written the morning Josh and I married. I knew that I would eventually need it. Josh has been giving me two nights off a week in which I have been attending Georgetown where I am almost finished my degree. And while I was in the medical centre I found out that I am pregnant."

"Donna that is wonderful news." I tell her. "But are you sure you want to give up your job?"

"Yes sir. I feel it is time for me to move on. But please know that it has been such a privilege and an honour to work for you."

"It ahs been a privilege and an honour to have you working with me Donna." I give her another hug before the rest of my Senior Staff enter the room for our Staff meeting. "Now that everyone is here, we can get the details." I say standing to allow Josh to sit beside his wife. I watch as he sits beside her giving her a small kiss and wiping away her tears.

"Yeah Josh, we want details." CJ exclaims.

"What details?"

"Well date, venue, what Donna looked like, things like that?" She answers back.

Josh's POV

"Well if that's all then that's easy. Christmas Day, my mom's backyard and an angel." I answer as Donna rests her head on my shoulder. I can see her wipe away tears again. I don't know what the President said to her but it had to be something nice. He is like that with all the women on his staff.

Before I can go any further the other office door opens and in a flourish Abbey Bartlett enters the room. "Ah they are here." She walks straight across to us and embraces Donna. "How are you my dear?"

"I'm doing all right ma'am." Donna answers in a quiet voice. I know she has told the President that she is pregnant but no one else knows just yet, though we are going to announce as she has handed the President her resignation.

"Well, as Josh blurted out that you are married and we didn't get to attend I would like to through a little reception for you both in the Residence tomorrow evening. Everyone in this room is invited and anyone else you want to attend. I will not take no for an answer."

And she is one woman you do not argue with. So we both smile and nod our heads. Donna looks up and nods to me and I know it means she is going to tell everyone. "I might as well tell you just now. I've handed my resignation to The President so I am leaving the White House."

Gasps of astonishment go out around the room. I take my turn to speak. "This was not an easy decision for Donna to make but it was one she made on the morning of our wedding. But after everything that happened over the last few days it seems right. While in the Medical Centre Donna found out that she is expecting our baby." And with that the Oval Office is in an uproar. Everyone is around us congratulating us on our news, hugging Donna, slapping me on the back.

"Well that's more to celebrate then isn't it!" Abbey tells us all. "So tomorrow evening around seven thirty."

Senior Staff has been abandoned for the day but work still progresses. Donna has started interviewing for a new assistant for me as the news of our marriage filters it's way through the halls of the West Wing. She hopes to have one by the weekend, and I hope it is someone like her. How am I ever going to cope without her by my side here in the West Wing? I just have to keep thinking that I'll have her all to myself when I get home at night. That's certainly worth it.

A.N – Thanks to all for their congratulations on my engagement. It was really so thoughtful of you all. Well here is another chapter to My Angel and I hope that it is still up to standard. There should be about another five or six chapters to it. Hope you can stick with me that long.


	19. Chapter 19

Donna's POV

I am starting to feel huge. It's not fair. But I am pregnant. I am also alone and have been for almost two weeks. The President called me about three weeks ago to ask my permission for my husband to go to England for a little bit of time. The conversation is one to laugh at I think.

The phone rang throughout the Lyman household. Me being the only one home levered herself off the sofa to answer it. "Hello."

_"Donna." It was a voice I knew all too well._

_"Mr President, this is a surprise. To what do I deserve this honour?" I joke slightly with my surrogate father._

_"You may not think of me in that way when I tell you why I am on the phone." He says the tone of his voice giving it away._

_"Where's he going and for how long?" I sigh._

_"Great Britain and it shouldn't be for long, but it might."_

_"There's nothing I can do but thanks for giving me the heads up." I am a little annoyed, my husband is disappearing and I am weeks away from graduating. "Will he be home in time for my graduation?"_

_"I hope so. Donna, Abbey and I never got to tell you how proud we are of you for doing your course. It's so wonderful to have new and great minds coming into the working world."_

_"Sir, I've been in the working world for a while."_

_"I know but you know what I mean?"_

_"That I do and thank you for your lovely words. Please thank Mrs Bartlett too." I tell him before feeling the need to go and use the bathroom, again!_

_"Now how are you feeling? Abbey asked me to ask you. She thinks I'll forget." I smile at that thought._

_"I'm doing all right, though the need for the bathroom all the time is getting to be a little unbearable."_

_"I remember when Abbey was like that with Zoey. Always had to know where the bathroom was. Well anyway, I won't bore you any longer I'll speak to you soon. Take care Donna."_

_"You too sir, and please take care of my husband in London."_

_"I will, I promise._

So that was two weeks ago and I am a day away from graduating university with an actual degree. I only hope my husband is here. He said he would try and make it home. I wonder if he will.

Josh's POV

I've been in London now for two weeks and I am flying home for two days before I have to fly back. Why am I flying home for two days you ask? Well, my wife graduates tomorrow and I will be damned if I am not there. She was also due for an ultrasound three days ago and I really wanted to be there. I hope things were all right.

I pull up outside our house. We finally moved in just a week before I left. So redecoration has been her job. Something to keep her mind off the fact that I am not here. The house is in darkness which means she is in bed. And so she should be, she has a big day ahead of her tomorrow and needs all the rest she can get. I tiptoe to our bedroom and take a sneak peak inside. Slipping away to the bathroom I strip down to my boxers and head to bed beside her.

Donna's POV

The bed shifts and I know he's home. He's about to wrap his arms around me and get the shock of his life. "Oh My GOD!" I hear him whisper.

"I got big didn't I?" I whisper back.

"Donna, what happened? I've only been gone two weeks." He squeals out, as he turns on the bedside light.

"Take it you didn't get the letter I sent you after the ultrasound the other day?" He shakes his head at me. It probably will arrive in London this morning or something. "Well basically the letter said that everything is fine, especially as there are two babies in there."

"TWO!" His voice is so loud he would wake the neighbours if we still lived in the apartment.

"Yes sweetie, two, as in twins." Don't worry I was shocked to when the doctor told me.

"I leave for a couple of weeks and this happens. I wish I was there Donna." He says with such a pitiful face. I actually feel sorry for him. It's not every day you find out you're expecting twins. And he missed it.

"I know you do baby, but just think when you get back to London there will be their first photo waiting on you."

"I suppose that's something to think about." He said as he started to nuzzle my neck. I know exactly what he wants , I just wonder if we can find a comfortable positition to do it on tonight.

NEXT DAY

Josh's POV

Myself, Toby and CJ have just sat and watch my wife graduate. She looked so adorable up there in her cap and gown. Even with her growing stomach, she still is the most gorgeous woman in the world.

The sun was shining and it gave us a good chance to get some photographs taken. And believe me there were many. CJ got all tearful when she saw us together. No one really got the chance to see how we worked together as a couple, they were used to seeing Josh and Donna, boss and assistant. Now we were Josh and Donna, husband and wife. Donna stopped working not long after everyone found out and we have been really busy since so we haven't had a chance to see anyone since.

CJ'S POV

Just look at them, they are so wrapped up in one another, there may as well not be anyone else here. I can understand why they are so close. He's been away for so long and is about to go and jump back on a plane again, but hopefully this time he won't be away for long.

Toby nudges me and hands me a handkerchief, it is only then I realise I am crying. "What are you crying at?" He asks in his usual gruff voice.

"That." I tell him pointing to where the couple are standing oblivious to everyone. Her head in nestled against his throat, his arms are wrapped around her and he is whispering something in her ear. Something that made her giggle. "I want that Toby." I admit to him. I do. I want someone to worship me as much as Josh worships Donna. I want someone to look at me the same way. I want to be able to look at someone with the same eyes Donna uses for Josh. "I want to be loved." I tell him, plain and simple.

A.N – Apologises again for the long wait in between chapters. I didn't plan it this way, other things kind of got in the way. Four chapters to go and hopefully I won't wait as long to get them up. I will try and type as fast as I can. I promise. Thanks for all the reviews and encouraging words. They really do make my day.


	20. Chapter 20

POTUS'S POV

It's September and the leaves are just beginning to turn. I love this time of year, especially in New Hampshire. The weather is so crisp and clear. We've been busy all summer long and now we are resting. Not completely as the world doesn't stop turning but we aren't as busy. We are also anxiously awaiting the birth of Josh and Donna's twins. They are still four weeks away but still it will be nice when they are here. Her pregnancy seems to have gone pretty smoothly but then Josh doesn't tell me everything. We haven't seen her much since June. Josh told us she was hibernating until the babies were born and too right. Carrying them about for nine months must be a hardship, but what a prize at the end.

I am sitting in a meeting with Toby and Josh around lunchtime when Charlie came rushing into the office, breathless. "Josh, it's Donna."

My Deputy's face fell. "What's wrong?"

"She's been rushed to GW, she collapsed while out and they said you need to get there as soon as." Charlie has a pained expression on his face. He is always the bearer of bad news and this time is no different.

Josh didn't even wait on me saying anything, he was off like a shot and I am sure Toby won't be far behind him. I send up a prayer that Donna and the babies are fine.

Toby's POV

I reached Josh as he was trying to find his car keys. "Josh give them to me, I'll drive."

I'm amazed he doesn't argue and just hands the keys over. It's scary to see him like this. But then, this is exactly how Donna looked when I told her about Josh after Roslyn.

The drive to GW is the quickest I have ever made it in. I drop him at the door and tell him that I will find him after I have parked the car. I hope he'll be all right in there. He can be a pain in the ass when it comes to Donna.

Josh's POV

I ran into the hospital and straight to the admission's desk. "OB?" The young girl points me in the direction of the elevators and tells me floor four. I quickly thank her before skidding across the floor to the elevators.

On the fourth floor, there seems to be a lot of activity, but then in an OB ward you wouldn't expect anything else. I find a nurse and grab her. "I got a call, my wife Donna Lyman had been rushed in here." My voice sounds surprisingly calm.

"Mr Lyman if you take a seat I'll find the doctor for you." I am ready to protest but she has a look on her face that tells me not to mess with her so I quietly take the seat when she walks down a corridor.

Toby's POV

After being instructed by the young receptionist at the door to where OB was I enter to floor to find Josh sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. I walked attentively up to him and sat down beside him. "I'm a dad." He whispered so quietly I strained to hear him.

"What happened?" I ask, but he can only shake his head. He's not ready to tell me but he soon will.

We sit for a while and after about 25 minutes he finally starts to talk. "Seemingly she collapsed while out at the shops. The woman who brought her in said she heard her ask someone to call you, but before anyone could do anything, she grabbed her head and sank to the ground. When she got here, they discovered she had a placental abruption and had to operate immediately or I would have lost all three of them. So I now have a son and daughter, but my wife has slipped into a coma."

"What, how?" I ask, knowing that I sound silly, but I don't understand it. She is a healthy young woman. How can she be in a coma?

"They think that the placental abruption and an adverse reaction to one of the medications she was given has caused it."

A nurse interrupts him. "Mr Lyman, we have your wife situated in a room if you'd like to go and sit with her."

He looks to me. "Don't worry, I'll let everyone know. You go be with your wife."

Josh's POV

I walked into that room and saw her lying there and wanted to walk straight back out and tell everyone that wasn't my wife lying there. My wife is a brilliant, vibrant woman not someone who would like to be lying as still as she is now.

The doctor appears a few minutes after I did and explained a little more about Donna's condition. I am only half listening. I am breathing with her as if it is going to keep her alive. "Would you like to see your children?" He asked me. I had almost forgotten about them.

"Yeah I would." I smile at him. I am going to meet the children I have dreamed about all my life. More so since I met Donna. He signal's to the nurse who opens the door and walks in pushing a large bassinette. She stops beside Donna's bed and leaves again.

"I'll let you get acquainted. Having the children here may help your wife." He tells me before leaving me alone with my family.

I walk up to the bassinette and peer in. There lying swathed in a blue blanket and a pink blanket are my children. "Hey there. I'm your dad." I reach down into the bassinette and lift my son into my arms. He is the biggest out of the two. Although they are early the doctor assured me that they are both healthy. My son weighed in at 5lbs 2oz and my daughter at 5lbs even. Fantastic weights for preemie twins or so I am told.

Some how, I don't know how, I managed to scoop my little girl up into my arms as well. "Welcome to the world Baby 1 and Baby 2, you'll have to wait for names until your mom wakes up, although I know what she was thinking for you."

"And what was that?" The deep voice behind me is one I recognize all too well.

"Mr President, this is a surprise." I turn with my children in my arms. I can see the sadness in his eyes when he looks at Donna but when he sees the babies his face lights up.

"So son, what are your children's names?"

"Well, Donna and I had many as we didn't know what we were expecting so top of the list for both are, for our son, Noah Josiah Lyman and our daughter Talia Rose Lyman." I offer my son, his namesake to him. It's strange to see the president of the free world with a newborn baby in his arms.

"Josh, this is a true honour. The name and the fact that you are allowing me to hold your son before his mother."

POTUS's POV

It pain's me to see the look on his face when I mentioned that. But it is an honour, one that I relish. "Come on you have a waiting room full of people to see." I see his face full of hesitation. "Don't worry, no one else will get to hold them until their mother has."

"Thank you sir."

We walk down towards the waiting room where I know there is a mammoth amount of people sitting. My wife and daughter being at least two of them. As we enter the room we are surrounded. "Josiah hand over the baby." My wife almost demands and I can see Josh's face pale.

"I'm sorry sweet knees but I promised Josh that no one else would hold the babies until their mother had." That sobering thought brought everyone back down to earth. "But don't you all worry, she'll be back with us sooner than you know it. Our Donna is strong. She's a fighter and now she ahs these little ones to see, I'm more than positive she'll be back with us soon."

"So Josh, do they have names or are you leaving it?" CJ asks, trying to hide the fact she's been crying.

"Yeah, Donna and I talked before this happened and our top choices were Noah Josiah for our son, who is keeping our boss happy at the moment. And for this little princess, Talia Rose." Josh bravely tells them. His voice not fooling anyone.

"Beautiful, just beautiful." And everyone agrees before josh and I take them back to their mother. I hope and pray to all the known Gods that Donna wakes soon.


	21. Chapter 21

Josh's POV

It's been four days since my children were born and four days since their mother, my wife lapsed into a coma. I've sat by her bedside, morning, noon and night talking to her, holding the babies beside her in the hope that our voices will bring her from the dark world she is in at the moment.

My children are adorable. Every nurse in the nursery says so. I just can't believe how lucky I am to have them. If I had to go back to the beginning of the campaign I would never have thought that I would be in this position. I never had aspirations to have children. That was until one Miss Donnatella Moss walked into my life. From that moment I knew I wanted to have children, but only with her. I just hope that she wakes soon.

Sitting by her bedside has given me a lot of thinking time. And I know exactly what I want to happen. I want to renew our vows in front of our friends and have our children baptised at the same time. My mother won't be happy, then again maybe she will, but e are baptised the children in Donna's religion. They will not be brought up Jewish, although when they are old enough, they will have the choice of which religion they want to follow.

"I have it all planned baby, you just have to wake and hear them." I tell her as I let her hand rest back on the bed. Her hand twitches as it rests. It has done this on a few occasions over the last few days, but when it continues I look up to see her trying to open her eyes. "That's it baby, come on open those eyes for me." Slowly her eyelids flutter before open to show those gorgeous eyes of hers. "Hi gorgeous." She smiles before trying to talk. Her voice sounds raspy. "Wait and I'll get the doctor before seeing if you can have something." I tell her before pressing the button.

Minutes later the doctor appears. "Well Mrs Lyman, you've come back to us. I have to say what a pleasure it is to finally meet you. Your husband here has gone on and on about you since he arrived."

Donna looks confused and then as if she remembers. "The babies."

"Are fine." I tell her. I place my face beside hers and whisper in her ear. "We have a son and a daughter. And they are beautiful."

"Can I see them?" She wants to see her children, and I can't blame her. She doesn't seem interested in what has been wrong with her. She just wants her babies.

"I'll go and get them." I tell her leaving her side for a moment to go and retrieve Noah and Talia from the nursery. "Hey guys, you ready to meet mommy?" I ask them as I lift them into my arms. It's amazing how much difference four days can make.

Donna's POV

I am a little confused but the doctor fills me in while Josh is away getting my babies. I've been in a coma for four days because of my children. Placental Abruption. Now this is something I was told about when I was pregnant but never thought it would happen to me.

The door behind the doctor opens and I glance over his shoulder to see my husband with two of the most precious bundles in his arms. "Time to meet mommy." He says with a huge grin on his face. I can't believe it, they are finally here.

They are asleep as Josh lays them in my arms. They are so adorable. My son looks like his father. He has the same look as Josh when he sleeps. Always looks like he is thinking of some scam. My daughter looks like me. She has my nose and mouth and such soft skin. "Oh Josh, they are here."

"I know baby. I know." He answers with tears coursing down his face.

"Have you named them?" I ask in anticipation, wondering if he has or whether he chose to wait until I was there.

"He named them." The voice from the door has me turning in bed.

"Mr President." I am dumbstruck.

"We got the call from josh that you were awake and I wanted to be here to see you. And I am getting to see you holding those children, exactly where they belong." The President is smiling at me. "Donna you have wonderful children, and don't you worry, Josh would only allow me to hold them, until you were awake. Lets just say the First Lady isn't too happy that I got to hold a child and she didn't."

"So Josh, what did you name our children?" I ask tearing my eyes away from my babies to look at my husband.

"What do you think I called them?" He asks, waiting to see what I would have chosen.

"Noah Josiah for our son." I see the President nodding. I got one right. "And for our daughter, Talia Rose."

"I chose well, didn't I Sir?" Josh asks the president.

"That you did son. Now let's see if we can get the first family photo done." The President pulls a camera from his jacket pocket and starts to snap away. Because that is what we are now. We are a family.

A.N – Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I lost my muse for a while but it is coming back. Three more chapters to go, maybe four not quite sure. Thanks for sticking with me though.


	22. Chapter 22

Josh's POV

Would you believe me if I told you I was nervous? Because I am. I married this woman ten months ago and now renewing our vows in front of our family and friends has got me even more nervous than I was first time around.

Not only are we renewing our vows but also our children are being baptised today. Noah and Talia have lit up our lives in a way I never thought was possible. Since their birth six weeks ago I have become a different man. I just love rushing home from work to be with them. Noah is so like me. His mannerisms are so like mine it's scary. Donna says I haven't to coerce him just yet.

And my little princess is just like my queen. Talia is her mother over again. She has inherited some of my mannerisms as well, but the peacefulness and grace of her mother.

I haven't seen them today and I am missing them like crazy. But Donna said she wanted to do this right. Okay we've been married for ten months and have two gorgeous children, but she wanted the night before the ceremony to be spent separately.

Sam has come from LA to be my best man; he looks great, even better with Mallory on his arm. They announced they were together when they got the invite to the wedding. See, Donna and I weren't the only ones hiding a relationship.

Last night Sam, Toby, Charlie, Leo and I went out for drinks. The President secretly wanted to be with us and I wish he was with us as well but it would have been a security nightmare. We reminisced, drank, talked, drank, laughed and drank some more. Donna did call to remind me of my sensitive system so I stopped drinking before the rest of them. I wonder how my angel is feeling this morning?

Donna's POV

It's the morning of my wedding. I know I was married ten months ago but today is the day I dreamed of when I was a little girl. The day I stand in front of all my friends and profess my love for the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. It may sound cheesy but it's true.

Mrs Bartlett offered my children and I a room in the residence for the night before. I secretly think she and the President just wanted the excuse to spend time with their honorary grandchildren.

We slept in the Lincoln bedroom last night and it felt strange not being in bed beside Josh, but I was the one to instigate the rules. I turn to where the twins are still slumbering in the gorgeous hand carved crib that all three daughters of the current president have slept. They are so cute, with little look of their father about them. They both have inherited his cocky grin, though I tell him its just gas.

A knock on the door pulls me from the daydream I have found myself in. "Come in." I say in a stage whisper. I really don't want the children awake. They were awake during the night and need sleep just now.

Mrs Bartlett pops her head around the door. "How are things in here?"

"Quiet."

She smiles looking to where the twins sleep. "Were they up during the night?" I nod in response. "Jed and I didn't hear them, you should have come for help."

"It's all right Mrs Bartlett, I am used to doing it." I state as Noah begins to stir. I quickly lift him before he wakes his sister. Settling back into the comfy chair, I slip my robe open to feed my son.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Abbey?" She scolds me in a friendly way.

"I'm sorry, I guess it takes a bit of getting used to." I say as Noah latches on and sucks heartily.

"I just came in to find out if you need any help?" She asks, lifting Talia as she begins to stir.

"Not at the moment. Once these two have been fed then I may need a little help." I tell her. I don't know how I am going to get the two of them into christening robes and myself dressed without any help. I barely manage to dress us for a normal day never mind something special.

"Well, just give me a yell, and I'll help. I am sure Zoey will want to help as well." She tells me before laying Talia back into the crib.

"Thank you Abbey, this means so much to me." I tell her before she departs the room.

CJ's POV

I am standing here in the Rose Garden waiting for my best friend to walk down the white aisle that has been laid over the path. I glance over to see Toby making faces at young Noah who is lying contented in the Presidents arms. It's weird to see the normally gruff man going all goo-goo eyes at a baby. Talia is lying in Abbey's arms. In a way I feel sorry for Donna. Her son has on his fathers christening robe and her daughter, though she looks adorable had to have new dress bought for her. Donna's parents have never agreed to what Donna has done with her life, especially when it came to marriage and children.

Josh and Donna decided that their children deserved the best in life and it should start with their godparents. Each child has four godparents. Yes that's right four. Noah Josiah has The President, Toby, Sam and myself. While the little Princess known as Talia Rose has Abbey, Zoey, Charlie and Leo. Now you couldn't ask for better godparents than that could you?

Josh's POV

I am standing here at the bottom of a beautiful aisle awaiting my darling wife. As I scan the crowd I see my children who I have already seen and kissed. They are lying in their honary grandparent's arms. They look so alike today, it's scary. I see my mother nervously bouncing her leg and glancing at her watch. She looks just as nervous as I feel. She loves Donna like she was her own and was so excited when we told her about today. I only hope I can hold back the tears to make her proud of me again.

It maybe mid October but hearing the first strands of O Holy Night I know Donna is about to appear at the top of the aisle. She called me this morning to let me know that even though she only gave birth six weeks ago, she fits into her wedding dress. I can't wait to see her in it again.

Then she appears like the angel she is. A vision in white walking ever closer to me. Her hair sits the same way it did last December, this time she carries a bouquet of white roses hand picked by The President from the Rose Garden itself.

As she reaches me I can see the tears already evident in her eyes. This means just as much to her as it does to me. I reach for her hand which she takes before we turn to the celebrant. He begins the service before asking us to renew our vows.

"Donna, I have updated my vows from December, I hope you don't mind as I hope they are for the better. In December I told you that you gave meaning to my life and still that is true. I never before believed that life could mean so much. Life with you just gets better and better with every day. You really are the constant in my life, you and our two children. Donna I promise my heart, soul and mind to you again only this time it is with deeper love." I finish my vows before I start to cry. I look to my wife who has a tear trailing down her cheek. I wipe it away before kissing her cheek.

"Hey no kissing yet!" The President calls out.

"She's already my wife." I call back. "I can kiss her whenever I want." This gains a laugh from the crowd.

Donna's POV

I am glad that Josh has managed to lighten the mood. His vows got to me again. That man is such a softy that he doesn't even realise it. Okay it's my turn now. Lets see if I can get it right.

"Joshua, Life has certainly changed since December and I have to say it is definitely for the better. I never dreamed of a day like this, but you have given it to me. You mean the world to me, in fact more than the world. You mean so much to me that I cannot put it into words. In fact I can, you are my everything. I hope you will still me mine now and forever." Tears are coursing down my face now. I don't care that there is anyone else watching us. It's only him and I again.

The celebrant is speaking but I don't hear the words, all I can see is Josh and that's all that matters.

Abbey's POV

I can't believe how sweet they both are, their parents are too. Talia has lay in my arms and not made a whimper while her parents re-promised their vows to one another, but now it is her turn. Well her and her brother. Jed looks so proud to have a baby in his arms. We stand so the celebrant can take the christening service.

"Well this has to be a first for me. A christening with the First family as Godparents. I only hope that it is a good omen for the children." The celebrant says before beginning the ceremony.

We hand the children to their parents for them to be blessed before handing them back. Noah cried as the water was poured onto his forehead, but Talia didn't even bat an eyelid. She is such a contented baby, just like her mother.

CJ's POV

The party is in full swing though I can see the Lyman family standing off to one side. They just look so happy. "Well then Mr and Mrs Lyman are you as happy as you look?"

Donna beams. "CJ I couldn't be any happier than I am right now." She tells me before leaning into her husband and kissing him.

"Well, I was just wondering if I could have a dance with my godson. I think it's time her was instigated into the world of dancing Aunt CJ style." I smile as Josh hands his son over.

The music has slowed as I walk onto the floor with Noah in my arms. I glance around to see the President with his wife in his arms, Sam and Mallory, Zoey and Charlie and Leo with Jordan all dancing away. Toby appears beside me with Talia in his arms. "It didn't seem fair that her brother got to dance and she didn't. Plus it meant their parents could enjoy a dance together as well."

I turn to where Josh and Donna are wrapped in one another's arms without a care in the world. Noah snuggles into my shoulder as Talia does the same to Toby. "Can we join this dance into a foursome?" I ask. Toby understands and wraps his free arm around my shoulder allowing me to lean in so we can dance all together. If only this was real life and they were my children. Hey a girl can dream can't she?

Josh's POV

Well it is the end of one of the best days in my life. I turn to see my angel retrieving our children from their godparents so we can head home. I think the children have had enough excitement for one day. What a day. All I can say is Life is good. I never thought it would be this way but look at me now, three angels in my life and surrounded by friends that I love and respect. Life can't get better than this. Can it?

A.N – I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to get this up. My muse left me for a while during the summer and only appeared back last weekend. This was the last chapter in the story, thank you to all who have stuck with me throughout. It meant a lot to receive your reviews. Who knows now the muse is back I may write something new soon. Thanks again Lu x.


	23. Epilogue

A.N – There originally wasn't going to be an epilogue for this story but Kursk suggested it and once I read the suggestion I had the epilogue in my head so here we go. This is set five years from the last chapter, so three years since the Bartlett Administration ended. Josh works for President Santos as does Toby and Leo is Vice President. Not sure of ages or anything so if I am wrong I am sorry.

Epilogue.

A party on the Bartlett farm was just what everyone called for and for what better reason that CJ's 50th birthday. It had been a while since they had all seen one another and not many people had met the new babies in the team so it was a family gathering to end all family gatherings.

Jed stood on the front porch of the house awaiting his first guests. The guards at the gate had informed him that the first mini van had just entered. Abbey watched from the window as her husband practically bounced on the soles of his feet at the prospect of his family arriving.

The silver grey mini van pulled to a halt in front of the house and Sam stepped from the driver's side. He walked straight to his former boss and enveloped him in a hug. "It's great to see you sir."

"Sam how often do I have to tell you to stop calling me that." Jed laughed.

"I don't think any of us will stop calling you it sir." Sam told him as he headed back to the car where his wife was leaning in the back door of the van.

"Mallory, you look amazing." Jed told her as she approached him.

"Why thank you. You must teach my husband how to give compliments." She laughed looking back to where Sam had retrieved their two-year-old son from the confines of his seat. "Joshua, do you remember who this is?"

The little boy's face lit up when he saw the man he considered another grandfather. "Ampa Jed." He squealed struggling to get down from his fathers arms. Once on the ground he raced into the arms of Jed. "Hi-hi."

"You got big." Jed laughed as Abbey joined the little group on the porch. "Abbey look how big this boy has grown."

"I can see that. Joshua look at you." She said giving him a little kiss and a ruffle of his hair before moving onto his parents. "You two look good." She said with a twinkle in her eye. Both Sam and Mallory looked at one another and before they could respond another mini van pulled up.

Jed looks even happier when his eldest daughter steps from the car, buy before she can reach her father, her son has almost knocked her over to get to his grandparents. "Grampa, grandma, guess what I made the school basketball team and I got 100 on my English assignment." Gus proudly reports.

"Gus I am so proud of you." Abbey tells the ten year old. "That is such great news. And the basketball team. You'll have to tell us when your first game is."

"I will." He beams as the rest of his family approaches. His sister sullenly hanging back until her grandfather pulls her into his arms.

"Annie, how are you?" He asked the almost eighteen year old. He couldn't believe how much she had grown since he last saw you. She was stunning looking, taking her looks from her mother definitely. "You get more and more beautiful every time I see you."

"Thank you grampa. I'm doing well. Can't wait for September to start university." She told him. Being the eldest grandchild, Annie always had been spoiled just slightly.

"Have you finally decided where to go?"

"Yeah, but can I leave the announcement until everyone is here."

Jed nodded as he moved onto his daughter. He hadn't even spoken to her when another mini van pulled up. "Is there a party here or something?" Josh' voice came as he opened the door.

"Unca Josh." Little Joshua ran towards his uncle.

"Hey Joshua." Josh hugged his namesake before turning to help his wife get their children from the car. "Noah, do not run off please." He told his five-year-old son as soon as he was out of the car. Noah was the image of his father. Right down to the curly hair.

"Donna, my dear you look amazing." Abbey complimented her young friend.

"Thank you. Talia, please take your backpack." She said handing her eldest daughter a brightly coloured backpack. Lifting her two-year-old daughter from the car, she finally turned to see everyone standing. "Hey guys." Donna said spotting Sam, Mallory, Liz and Doug.

"Donna how do you do it?" Liz asked as she watched her friend place two year old Eryn on the ground before reaching back into the car.

"I just do." The blonde smiled. As she came back out of the car all the women crowded around her to see the newest edition to the Lyman clan. Rebecca was now the youngest of the entire Bartlett clan. At just three weeks old she was the image of her mother, just the same as her oldest sister Talia had been.

"Guys she is amazing." Liz commented, Mallory making similar comments.

"Let me see this baby now." Jed approached the huddled mass of women. "Now then little lady, your Grampa Jed needs to see you." Donna handed her baby over to the man she considered her father.

"Ampa Jed, what about us." The chorus of Noah and Talia came from behind. Jed turned to see Noah, Talia and Eryn all standing awaiting inspection.

"Well would you look at that? Four perfect children, who would have thought it from Josh?" Jed laughed as the kids ran off in search of adventures.

Eryn hung back, still a little unsure of her surroundings. Abbey came along and took her by the hand. "Come on sweetness, let's find something for you and Joshua to do." Abbey told the little one as little Joshua joined them. The three headed into the house as another SUV pulled into the driveway.

The black SUV in front told the group standing that Leo was on his way. The smaller town car behind pulled to a stop allowing the Vice President to step from his car. "Grampa." Little Joshua shrieked as he tore towards his grandfather. Luckily Leo was prepared for the onslaught and was crouched to catch the little boy.

"Hey buddy. How are you?" Leo tickled the child before listening intently to the child's excited babble about being with his cousins.

Only minutes behind Leo two more SUV's pulled up. Charlie, Zoe and their three-year-old son Harrison exited from the first. From the second the birthday girl and her family appeared. CJ and Toby had married a year after leaving the White House and had produced daughter Rosie nine months later. Having a child so late in life had brought its problems but no one could have been happier when Rosie had been born. Rosie was an astounding child, a perfect mixture of both her parents. She had her mother's patience, but some of her father's impatience. Her mother's beauty, but her father's colouring. Her father's knowledge and her mother's power of speech. A perfect balance.

"Hey, it's the birthday girl." Josh called out as everyone made a beeline for CJ. "So how does it feel to join the over 50 club?"

"For that comment you are awarded a slap." CJ joked to her friend as she gently slapped him across the back of the head.

"Come on everyone inside." Abbey called from the porch. "Let's get the weekend celebrations under way." She watched as her extended family all hugged one another and walked towards the house. Never had she felt more proud than she did at that moment in time. Just seeing them all together and with their own families. More than she could have wished for.

The living room was alive with all the conversations going on at once. Jed took a step back watching his family. Josh and Toby stood in a corner talking about something. Both had their daughters in heir arms and looking so comfortable with it.

Donna and Mallory were sitting by the fire. Rebecca lay quietly in her mother's arms, completely unaware of what was going on round about her. CJ walked across to join her friends and join in the conversation.

Doug, Sam and Annie were discussing something by the windows and by the looks of things Abbey was headed to find out what was going on.

"Okay guys I think before we get right into the party spirit someone should tell me some news. I know a lot of you have it." Jed announced getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Can I start?" Annie asked. Her grandmother nodded to her. "I told Grampa before you all arrived that I got into University but I wouldn't tell him where. But I really hope that he is pleased, because Grampa I'm going to Notre Dame."

A burst of applause came throughout the room as Jed approached his grand daughter. He couldn't be more pleased that she was attending his school. "Annie I am so proud of you. What made you choose there?" He asked her.

"You've talked so much about it over the years I wanted to go and try it out for myself." She smiled as she snuggled into her grandfather's embrace. Liz and Doug looked over with a look of pride in their eyes. Their daughter had really grown from the young girl who pierced her face into this beautiful, smart and impressive young lady.

Once the chaos had calmed down Mallory spoke up. "I guess Sam and I should give you our news next shouldn't we?" She looked up to her husband who smiled down at her and nodded. "I'm pregnant."

"That's so great. Another baby." Josh said walking up to his best friend and hugging her. "Congratulations." Everyone followed with their congratulations.

"Okay anyone else." Jed asked. When no one answered him he carried on. "Well let's get this party started. God knows we need one."

There was never a man more proud on that day than former President Josiah Bartlett. He stood in his home surrounded by the family he had watched grow and grow together. A family that hadn't started out as together as they were but one that he couldn't have been prouder of. He was pleased to tell people that he was father to six daughters, five sons, five granddaughters and four grandsons and many more to come he hoped. He only hoped he would live long enough to see each of them grow and live the lives that their parents had worked so hard for. That was his dream.

A.N – Well finally I have finished this story. I have loved writing it and with your continued support and reviews I have managed to finish it. Thank you for all the encouragement. I hope you liked it. Kursk and Mary-Kate113 a big thank you to you.


End file.
